Urick Crockford y el Regreso de la Serpiente
by MC Vazquez
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que Voldemort fue derrotado, Urick regresa a Hogwarts despues de haber estado recluido en San Mugo para ocupar el puesto de Profesor de DCAO, la casa de Slytering vuelve a ser abierta y un nuevo Mago tenebroso a aparecido.
1. Chapter 1: Accidentado camino a Hogwarts

**Sin preambulos aqui tienen mi primer Fic del mundo de Harry Potter, debo aclarar que todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. a escepcion de uno Urick Crockcford, esta historia ne si esta mas basada en este personaje que en Harry o cualquier otro de los ya conocidos en la Saga de Rowling, digamos que con el fin de darle un descanso Al Niño que Vivio y un giro inesperado a la historia. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

El accidentado camino a Hogwarts

El expreso avanzaba presto a través de las colinas y de los bosques a toda velocidad, en los pasillos algunos chicos corrían y reían mientras Urick con paso firme avanzaba en busca de un compartimiento vació, no le apetecía la compañía en aquel momento, se había acostumbrado a la soledad durante el ultimo par de años y ahora, en aquel lugar tan extraño le costaba trabajo imaginar siquiera el tener que comenzar a entablar amistad, hacia años que no hablaba siquiera con otro chico e incluso llego a creer que había olvidado lo que la palabra "socializar" significaba. Finalmente, un par de vagones mas adelante logro encontrar un compartimiento libre y de inmediato se introdujo dejando su maleta muggle sobre uno de los asientos para de inmediato dejarse caer sobre el otro tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, pues a pesar de encontrarse viajando en el mismísimo expreso de Hogwarts le era aun difícil aceptar que de verdad aquello le estuviera pasando, de inmediato rebusco entre las cosas de su maleta y extrajo de ella un arrugado papel en el cual se leía en letras esmeralda el mensaje que le anunciaba que había sido elegido para ocupar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras el la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts; aquello era totalmente inaudito, él ¿Profesor? ― Aquello definitivamente tenia que ser un error ― se dijo por milésima vez tratando de convencerse de que aquello era un verdadero disparate ― tenia que serlo ―.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad, la cabeza de un chico de castaños rizos apareció por la puerta y de inmediato le brindo la mas sincera sonrisa a Urick quien con gran esfuerzo trato de responder al saludo de la misma forma pero solo logro embozar una mueca.

― Disculpa… ― dijo el muchacho un tanto nervioso – Los demás compartimentos están repletos, ¿Te importaría si me quedo aquí? Por lo que veo tienes mucho espacio – índico el chico al ver que se encontraba solo.

― Claro… adelante – indico Urick, conciente que seria una descortesía de su parte negarse a darle cabida al chico en aquel compartimiento.

― Gracias – dijo el chico sonriendo nuevamente – Mi nombre es Patric… Patric Livingston –

― Encantado de conocerte Patric, mi nombre es Urick Crockford –

Al escuchar aquel nombre el chico no pudo disimular su sorpresa la cual no paso inadvertida para Urick.

― ¡Por Merlín! ¿Usted es el nuevo profesor de DCAO? – lo cuestiono el chico visiblemente emocionado.

― Si… ― Urick pareció asombrado de que aquel chico supiera aquello ― ¿Cómo es que sabes que soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa? – lo cuestiono intrigado.

― ¿Esta bromeando? – Respondió el chico con un dejo de incredulidad en su rostro – Todos, incluso los de nuevo ingreso nos hemos enterado de la noticia… es todo un honor tenerlo este año como profesor, sobre todo por ser el mago mas joven que ha dado clases en Hogwarts, bueno, claro, después del Director Potter – aclaro.

El rostro del Urick se lleno de incredulidad al escuchar los halagos de Patric.

― Me parece que me debes estar confundiendo – indico Urick al escuchar la afirmación del chico – Es verdad que soy el nuevo profesor de defensa, pero siéndote sincero no creo tener mas fama en el mundo mágico de la que tengo en el mundo Muggle, que ya es mucho decir… ―

Esta vez fue Patric el que pareció sorprendido por las palabras de su nuevo profesor.

― ¿Entonces es verdad? – reacciono aun mas intrigado el chico, sus ojos marrones se clavaron en Urick aun con mas atención ― ¿No recuerda nada? – lo cuestiono.

― ¿De que estas hablando chico? ¿Recordar nada de que? – pregunto Urick enredado.

El chico se apresuro a sacar un fajo de cromos de uno de sus bolsillos y de inmediato comenzó a buscar entre ellos hasta que finalmente dio con el que buscaba.

― Mire… tal vez esto le refresque un poco la memoria – indico entregándoselo.

El rostro de Urick se lleno de incredulidad al verlo, en el, una imagen suya sonriendo agitaba la varita de forma que esta lanzaba pequeñas chispas, de inmediato leyó el texto tras el cromo:

Urick Crockford

Mago de Primera Clase

Uno de los magos que lucho contra el señor tenebroso y ayudo a vencer a las legiones de mortifagos, es considerado uno de los mejores profesores de Defensa Contra laS Artes Oscuras y considerado el profesor más joven que ha impartido esta materia en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.

― ¿Ahora me cree? – lo cuestiono el chico quien no dejaba de mirarlo como si se tratara de una estrella de cine.

― Esto tiene que ser una broma… ― índico Urick dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el asiento.

― No es ninguna Broma, usted es uno de los mejores profesores de DCAO – volvió a recalcarle el chico, por lo menos eso hemos oido… ―

― ¿Accidente? – Urick reacciono asombrado ante las palabras del chico.

― Si… es lógico que después de una maldición tan poderosas le hayan quedado secuelas… aunque imaginaba que al haberlo dejado salir de San Mugo era porque había recobrado la memoria… el "olvibliarte" que le aplicaron debió de haber sido muy poderoso… ―

― ¿San Mugo? ―

― El hospital donde tratan a los magos que han… bueno, usted sabe ― Patric no sabia como decir aquello correctamente así que hizo una señal con la mano tratando de insinuar que alguien ha perdido el juicio.

― ¿Estuve recluido en un manicomio? – Urick parecía cada vez mas sorprendido.

― Bueno, no precisamente… es un hospital donde se recuperan los que han sufrido trastornos por ataques mágicos… ¿No lo recuerda tampoco? –

― Por supuesto que no… lo único que recuerdo es haberme pasado los últimos años viviendo una vida común y corriente y de un dia para otro me entro que soy uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo mágico… ¡Eso no tiene sentido! –

― Claro que lo tiene… los Medimagos debieron haberle hecho algo mientras estuvo en San Musgo recuperándose… supongo que algún hechizo ensoñador o algo por el estilo, pero no se preocupe, vera que pronto recupera la memoria… ―

Urick estaba apunto de seguir cuestionando al chico pero nuevamente la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse dando paso esta vez a otra chica uno años mayor que Patric, se trataba de Nina, la prefecta que lo había recibido en la estación.

― Profesor Crockford – lo llamo la chica un tanto aliviada – ¿Que es lo que hace aquí? todos lo esperaban en el vagón de profesores, se la han pasado preguntándome donde lo he dejado, por un momento pensé que se había quedado en King Cross.

― Lo siento… ― se disculpo Urick aun sin poder comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

― Falta poco para que lleguemos al castillo – indico la chica – Si me permite lo acompañare al vagón de profesores… ―

― Si no te molesta prefiero quedarme aquí – indico Urick antes de que la chica pudiera continuar –

― Bueno... Si así lo desea, no hay ningún problema, solo recuerde que el Director pidió verlo en cuanto llegue al castillo, además – indico entendiéndole la mano para entregarle una varita – También me pidió que le diera esto, olvide entregársela hace un momento en la estación… – indico haciendo entrega del objeto.

Urick dudo por un instante pero tomo la varita, un leve calor le recorrió el cuerpo al tenerla en su mano.

Un carruaje lo estará esperando en la estación, lo llevara directamente al castillo para que pueda hablar con el Director antes de que inicie la ceremonia de bienvenida – indico Nina y sin decir mas abandono el compartimiento.

Urick y Patric se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos supo que decir.

― Eres de primer año ¿Verdad? – lo cuestiono Urick al darse cuenta de la corta edad del chico.

― Si… acabo de cumplir once y jamás pensé que recibiría mi carta… estoy muy emocionado –

― ¿No estas nervioso por la selección? – lo cuestiono Urick nuevamente, a pesar de no recordar haber estado en el mundo mágico había cosas que conocía o que por lo menos sabia que pasarían en cuanto llegaran al castillo.

― No, bueno, un poco, toda mi familia ha pertenecido a Gryffindor, así que espero correr con la misma suerte… así usted será el jefe de mi casa –

― ¿Yo soy un Gryffindor? – pregunto Urick casi por inercia.

― Por supuesto… ¡Uno de los más valientes! …si me permite decirlo… ― agrego el chico

― Gracias… sabes, yo si me siento muy nervioso – revelo Urick un tanto apenado.

― No se preocupe, estoy seguro que pronto volverá a recordarlo todo y si no, bueno, mi padre dice que siempre es bueno volver a empezar de cero… ―

― Si, tal vez tengas razón… ―

Repentinamente el tren se detuvo, Patric estuvo a punto de caer pero Urick alcanzo a sostenerlo.

― ¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto el chico un tanto desconcertado.

― Supongo que si… aunque – Urick se asomo por la ventana, la oscuridad envolvía todo sin permitirle ver donde se encontraban. Repentinamente los grito s de los chicos de los compartimentos contiguos alarmaron a Urick y a su joven amigo.

― ¿Qué esta pasando profesor? – pregunto el chico aforrándose la mano de Urick, un repentino vaho frió comenzó a invadir todo el compartimiento.

― ¿Pero que demonios…? – exclamo Urick al ver aquella extraña neblina que los había comenzado a envolver.

― ¡¡¡Profesor!!! – Dijo Patrick visiblemente asustado señalando a la ventana – ¡¡¡Son dementotes!!! – indico apuntando a la silueta borrosa afuera de la ventana.

― ¡Por todos los cielos! – exclamo Urick al ver aquella criatura horripilante mirandolos desde el exterior, un recuerdo vino de repente a su mente, las imágenes de una batalla fueron y vinieron por su cabeza tan rápido que por un instante creyó que se desmayaría –

Los gritos provenientes de los compartimentos contiguos se hicieron aun más fuertes, los dementotes fuera del expreso comenzaron a golpear las ventanas tratando de entrar.

― ¡Patric, quédate aquí! ― ordeno Urick.

― Pero profesor… –

― Sin peros… vamos, escóndete – le ordeno, de inmediato el chico se hizo un ovillo debajo de uno de los asientos.

Urick salio al pasillo, la sangre se helo en sus venas al ver al fondo del vagón una figura oscura que se aproximaba hacia el amenazadoramente.

― No puede ser… ― fue todo lo que atino a exclamar, la figura oscura del Dementor se lanzo sobre el y de inmediato comenzó a succionar toda su energía sin darle tiempo de nada.

― ¡Profesor! – grito una voz desde el interior del compartimiento.

― Pa… Patric…. Corre – indico Urick débilmente.

― ¡¡Déjalo en paz!! – ordeno el chico tratando de ayudar a Urick.

El Dementor dejo a su presa y de inmediato se lanzo sobre el pequeño quien sin saber que hacer comenzó a palidecer al sentir los efectos del espectro. Urick quien yacía sobre el suelo trato De incorporarse para ayudar al pequeño.

― ¡¡¡Patric!!! –

De inmediato Urick empuño la varita que minutos antes le había entregado Nina, nuevamente un calor recorrió su cuerpo y sin pensarlo demasiado exclamo un conjuro.

―¡¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!!! –

Una intensa luz plateada emano de la varita de Urick, la figura de un Pegaso se materializo ante el. El dementor retrocedió dejando a Patric quien sin fuerzas cayo al suelo devastado por la fuerza del espectro, La figura plateada recorrió el pasillo haciendo retroceder al Dementor que al verse superado en fuerza salio huyendo.

― ¡Patric! ¡Patric! Contéstame – exclamo Urick levantando al chico quien parecía desmayado, por un momento Urick creyó que había actuado demasiado tarde –

― Pro… Profesor… ― dijo el chico con un hilo de voy tratando de sonreír –

― Los chicos del compartimiento contiguo salieron entonces y ayudaron a Urick a llevar a Patric al interior.

Unos segundos después un par de prefectos llegaron al compartimento.

― ¿Están bien? – pregunto uno de ellos

― ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – pregunto Urick quien continuaba tratando de reanimar a Patric

― Un grupo de Dementotes… al parecer querían matarnos a todos… ―

― Eso es imposible… todos los dementotes fueron destruidos – indico uno de los chicos que había ayudado al profesor a meter a Patric al compartimiento.

― No se preocupen al parecer todo esta controlado, los demás profesores también invocaron a sus Patronus y los dementotes se han ido, en un rato mas llegaremos al castillo.

― Profesor… acaba de llegar el Director… quiere verlo en el compartimiento de profesores –

― ¿Harry Potter esta en el Tren? – pregunto Urick desconcertado

― Si, se apareció de inmediato en cuanto le hemos avisado lo que estaba sucediendo… ―

― Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar a Patric… ―

― Pero profesor… el director ha dicho… ―

― ¡Me importa un rabano lo que Potter haya dicho! – reacciono Urick molesto ante la insistencia del chico – En cuanto este seguro que Patric esta bien podré hablar con el –

Sin atreverse a rebatir las palabras del profesor los dos chicos abandonaron el compartimiento.

― No se preocupe profesor – indico Horace, el chico que acompañaba al profesor y a Patric – Ya me siento mejor… debería hablar con el Director… quizás se a importante – yo cuidare de el – indico.

Urick no respondió, y en silencio se limito a sostener a Patric quien lucia bastante mal a causa del ataque del Dementor.

― ¿Podrías conseguirme un poco de chocolate? – le solicito Urick al chico

― Si claro… creo que tengo un poco, iré por el al otro compartimento – indicó.

Unos segundo después el chico regreso y le entrego un par de ranas de chocolate.

― Patric… Patric – llamo Urick al chico quien pareció reaccionar un poco – vamos, come esto, te hará sentir un poco mejor… ―

Con un poco de trabajo el chico comenzó a comer la golosina lo cual pereció reconfortarlo un poco, Urick corto un trozo mas.

― Toma, tú también come un poco… ― indico entregándole al chico un trozo el cual de inmediato el engullo.

Un rato después el tren volvió a detenerse, Urick se asomo por la ventana y esta vez pudo ver que habían llegado a la estación, de inmediato se dispuso a bajar, acompañado de Horace y de Patric quien había recuperado un poco las fuerzas y caminaba con dificultad ayudado por su profesor y el otro chico, una vez fuera del tren una voz a espaldas de Urick lo hizo detenerse.

― Veo que sigues igual de testarudo que siempre Crockford – dijo.

Al volverse Urick pudo ver un rostro que aunque no recordaba haber visto en su vida no pudo evitar reconocer, aquel rebelde cabello azabache, aquella mirada de ojos esmeralda y sobre todo aquella característica cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente le indicaron a pesar de los años que habían pasado que aquel no podía ser otro que Harry Potter quien lo miraba con una sonrisa parado a unos cuanto metros de el.

― Necesitamos hablar Profesor… ― indico Poter sonriéndole a Urick.

― Tengo que llevar a Patric a la enfermería – indico este haciendo el intento de avanzar.

― No te preocupes, un grupo de medimagos esta atendiendo a todos los chicos… ― indico el Director de manera amable – Horace… ¿Podrías acompañar a Patric para que lo atiendan? ― le pidió al chico que los acompañaba.

El chico asintió como toda respuesta, en parte asombrado porque el director conociera su nombre. Los dos hicos se alejaron dejando a Urick y a Potter.

― ¿Vamos? – lo cuestiono Harry encaminándose a un carruaje que esperaba a unos cuantos metros, Urick dio una ultima mirada a Patric quien desde lejos hizo una señal despidiéndose de el.

Urick abordo el carruaje, en el interior ya lo aguardaba Harry, quien simplemente se limito a sonreír. Con un movimiento de varita el carruaje comenzó la marcha, los dos iban en completo silencio hasta que fue Urick quien se decidió a hablar.

― ¿Qué eran esas cosas que atacaron el tren? ― pregunto Urick sin poder mantenerse en silencio por mas tiempo, la aparente calma de Potter le ponía los nervios de punta.

― Dementotes… ― indico Harry molesto ― todos creíamos que no quedaba ninguno después de que termino la guerra pero al parecer estábamos equivocados… ―

― ¿Algunos? – Urick pareció molesto por la falta de preocupación demostrada por Harry.

― Es por eso que te elegí como profesor de DCAO Crockford, los chicos necesitan aprender a defenderse y tu eres el mejor profesor que he conocido… ―

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en San Mugo? – lo cuestiono Urick sin hacer caso del comentario.

― Dos años… ― respondió este sin inmutarse.

― ¿Dos años? – Urick pareció sorprendido ante aquella revelación ― ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? –

― Efectos de la maldición que recibiste… los medimagos se muestran optimistas, ya es en si un milagro que no hayas perdido la cordura, además por lo que puedo darme cuenta tu memoria esta regresando poco a poco… ― indico.

― Solo tengo vagos recuerdo… se cosas que ni siquiera tengo idea de por que las conozco… ¿Cómo pretendes que enseñe algo que a pesar de conocer no recuerdo? – lo cuestiono.

En ese momento el carruaje se detuvo.

― Hemos llegado ¿Bajamos? – indico Harry quien de inmediato se dispuso a bajar del vehiculo, Urick lo siguió, una vez afuera se dio cuenta que no se encontraban en el castillo si no en lo que parecían ser los limites del bosque prohibido.

― ¿Dónde estamos? – lo cuestiono Urick sorprendido ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –

― Para demostrarte que eres el mas apto para impartir tu materia… En guardia Crockford – indico Harry sacando la varita y empuñándola en señal de duelo.

― Debes de estar bromeando Potter – indico Urick Incrédulo.

― Jamás hable mas en serio… prepárate Crockoford… ¡DESMAIUS! – grito Harry de improviso.

Urick se lanzo a un lado justo a penas cuando el rayo pasaba junto a él.

― ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – lo cuestiono Urick sin poder dar crédito al ataque del chico.

― Ya te lo dije, ¡Defiéndete! ¡DESMAIUS!― grito nuevamente.

― ¡PROTEGO! – grito Urick esta vez, la palabra simplemente salio de su boca, un escudo lo protegió del rayo que había lanzado su oponente.

El rostro de Urick se lleno de emocion al ver aquello.

― Siente la magia que habita dentro de ti Crockford… ― le indico Harry sonriendo al ver que su compañero parecía recuperar un poco de la memoria perdida a causa de la maldición que había recibido.

― ¡Ya te dije que no soy un mago! ― exclamo Urick trastabillado.

― Eso lo veremos ¡DESMAIUS! ― repitió lanzando un ataque.

Nuevamente Urick repitió el conjuro logrando protegerse.

― ¡Bien Crockford! Veo que no has perdido tus reflejos – indico Harry satisfecho.

― Y eso no es todo Potter… ¡!RICTUSEMPRA!! – exclamo Urick de improviso

― ¡PROTEGO! – grito Harry logrando bloquear el ataque.

― ¡PETIFICUL TOTALUS! – exclamo Urick nuevamente sin dar tiempo, esta vez el rayo golpeo el hombro de Harry provocándole una leve parálisis.

― ¿Es todo lo que tienes Crockford? – indico Harry divertido al ver que Urick comenzaba a poner en juego todas su habilidades.

― Sabes que no Potter… además no quiero ganarte como siempre – indico Urick divertido, de pronto se dio cuenta de que los recuerdos volvían a su mente, como flashes.

― ¡EXPELIARMUS! – Exclamo Harry aprovechando la distracción de Urick.

La varita de Crockford salio disparada de su mano sin poder hacer nada.

― Ya ha sido suficiente – indico Harry acercándose a Urick – Creo que ya he demostrado mi punto ¿No lo crees? –

― Para nada… ¡!ACCIO VARITA!! – grito Urick, el objeto invocado voló por los aires y se poso en su mano – ¡!EXPELIARMUS!!―

El cuerpo de Potter salio expedido por los aires y cayo a unos cuantos metros de Urick quien al entrar nuevamente en conciencia se apresuro a ayudar a Harry.

― ¡Por Merlin! – grito mientras corría a donde se encontraba su oponente ― ¿Estas bien Potter?

Harry reía tumbado en el suelo, Urick lo miro sorprendido sin entender la actitud.

― Sabia que esto te ayudaría a recuperar unas pocas de tus habilidades – indico Harry tratando de incorporarse – Hacia mucho que nadie me daba una buena paliza en un duelo… ― dijo sacudiéndose un poco.

― Yo… lo siento Señor Director – alego Urick Apenado.

― ¿Seños Director? – Refunfuño Potter al escuchar aquellas palabras – Vamos Crockford, que apenas y eres un par de años menor que yo…no me hagas sentir como un viejo –

― ¿Qué fue lo que me paso Harry… porque no puedo recordar nada? –

― Eso se debe a la ultima batalla… en parte también me lo debes a mi pero creo que ya es hora de devolverte todos tus recuerdos Crockford… asi que acompáñame – indico comenzando a avanzar.

Los dos magos caminaron por los amplios pasillos del castillo, hasta que por fin llegaron frente a la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina del Director.

― La madriguera – dijo Harry lo cual hizo que la pesada estatua les diera paso a las escaleras que de inmediato comenzaron a girar, una vez arriba una amplia oficina y el fuego de la chimenea les dio la bienvenida, a pesar de las muchas veces que Urick había estado ahí, no pudo recordar nada así que aquel sitio le pareció maravilloso, aun había muchos de los artefactos mágicos que Dumbuldore había dejado, al verlos llegar muchos de los viejos directores del colegio que permanecían aun despiertos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

― Es un gusto volverlo a ver por aquí señor Crockford – dijo un hombre de espesa barba blanca y anteojos de media luna desde uno de los cuadros.

― Es usted muy amable… ― Urick perfilo la vista para leer la escritura bajo el cuadro – Profesor Dumbuldore –

― No te preocupes, dentro de poco recordaras a todos – indico harry quien con un movimiento de varita hizo salir el pensadero, una luz plateada que brillaba destellante bullía en el, de inmediato invito a Urick a que se acercara.

― Ahí los tienes… todos tus recuerdos, buenos y malos, tu decides que es lo que quieres devolver a tu cabeza y que no – indico.

― ¿Mis pensamientos? – reacciono Urick desconcertado.

― Acércate, creo que debo regresarte yo mismo el primer pensamiento, así entenderás los motivos de tu amnesia – y dicho esto extrajo un fulgurante destello y lo deposito en la sien de Urick, un sin numero de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos y de repente el suelo pareció abrirse bajo sus pies, sin embargo el único cambio fue el poder verse a el mismo uno años mas joven sentado frente al escritorio hablando con Dumbuldore quien parecía muy preocupado.

― ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto Urick? – lo cuestiono el director de Hogwarts con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

― Creo que es lo mas sensato… existe la posibilidad de que los esbirros de Voldemor me atrapen y estoy seguro que lo primero que intentaran es sacarme toda la información posible, usted mejor que nadie sabe que los métodos de los mortifagos siempre acaban por aflojarte la lengua… así que es mejor que no tengan nada que sacarme… ―

― Ellos jamás creerán que no sabes nada… te torturaran hasta… ―

― Hasta la muerte... si estoy conciente de eso, pero espero tener un poco de suerte y lograr escapar antes de que eso suceda… solo prométame que en caso de que el daño sea irremediable usted mismo se encargaras de darme un fin… decente –

― ¡No puedes pedirme eso! – exclamo Dumbuldore sin poder creer lo que el chico le estaba solicitando hacer.

― No solo se lo pido… ¡Se lo exijo! – indico Urick levantándose de su asiento – No quiero terminar mis días en San Mugo… ¡Prométalo! –

Dumbuldore guardo silencio por un instante sin atreverse a responder nada.

― Urick yo… ―

― Prométamelo profesor – suplico Urick nuevamente.

― Esta bien… te lo prometo –

Los dos magos estrecharon las manos en señal de pacto y una leve mirada de preocupación se dibujo en el rostro de Urick.

― ¿Estas seguro que no quieres que nadie mas sepa lo que vas a hacer… ¿ni siquiera Harry? –

― No… para que mi plan funcione todos deben creer que soy un traidor… ―

― ¿Sabes lo que significara esto para ellos? –

― Si, lo se… pero si todo sale bien tendré tiempo para limpiar mi nombre… ― indico ― Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra… solo recuerde dejarme la suficiente conciencia para cumplir con mi misión… ―

― Esto es una locura… ¿Lo sabes? – dijo Dumbuldore sin estar muy convencido de que aquello fuera una buena idea.

― Lo se… pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos – indico Urick

― ¿Listo? – lo cuestiono el profesor empuñando su varita.

― Si… solo espere un segundo – le solicito Urick.

El chico se encamino y de improviso estrecho a Dumbuldore quien correspondió al gesto.

― Solo en caso de que no vuelva a ser yo… ― indico Urick tratando de disimular la tensión que sentía por aquello que estaba a punto de hacer.

― No te preocupe… todo saldrá bien – indico Dumbuldore tratando de sonar convencido de sus propias palabras y sin esperar un segundo mas exclamo un conjuro – ¡!ESTRACTUM PENSARE!! –

Un gran numero de brillantes auras comenzaron a salir de la cabeza de Urick, el destello fue tan grande que cegó al otro Urick que había estado contemplando toda la escena, sin poder evitarlo cerro los ojos, al volverlos a abrir se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente en el presente.

― Harry… ―

― ¿Estas listo para recuperar todos tus recuerdos? – lo cuestiono Potter empuñando la varita.

Urick asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta.

― ¡!PENSARE RECOBRATUM!! – exclamo Harry.

Un gran numero de auras de color plata emergieron esta vez del Pensadero y comenzaron a rodear a Urick quien permaneció quieto y con los ojos cerrados, una a una comenzaron a entrar en el y un gran numero de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza como una película, fue solo un instante pero para Urick fue recobrar toda su vida y por un instante sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, era como si un gran vació en su cabeza se hubiera llenado nuevamente.

Cuando el último destello desapareció Harry miro expectante a Urick quien permaneció un par de segundos mas con los ojos cerrados, cuando finalmente los volvió a abrir miro a Potter por un instante y de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

― ¡Amigo! – exclamo Urick lanzándose a abrazar a Harry quien de inmediato comenzó a sonreír al ver que el encantamiento había dado resultado.

― Es una gran alegría tenerte de vuelta Crockford! – exclamo este emocionado.

― ¿De vuelta? – Urick pareció sorprendido ― ¿Entonces? –

― Tu plan dio resultado… ― le revelo Harry mirándolo como se mira a alguien que ha estado lejos por mucho tiempo – Aunque tardaste mas de lo esperado… han pasado diez años… ―

― ¿Diez años? – reacciono Urick sorprendido.

― Lo lograste Amigo… tu plan fue todo un éxito… logramos derrotar a Voldemort y a todos sus mortifagos… el gran parte gracias a ti y tu descabellado plan ― continuo Harry.

Urick pareció un poco desconcertado ante las últimas palabras del chico lo cual no paso desapercibido para Harry.

― ¿Qué sucede Urick? ¿No me escuchaste? Ganamos… ―

― ¿Y que hay del ataque del día de hoy? ¿Por qué aun quedan Demenetores tratando de atacar a los alumnos de Hogwarts? –

Aquello pareció borrar toda la alegría de Potter.

― Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tu… el ministerio ya esta investigando, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que gracias a ti logramos derrotar a Voldemord y a todos sus seguidores… ―

― Es una lastima que no pueda recordar nada… ― indico Urick a sabiendas de que los recuerdos devueltos eran únicamente de su vida antes de la batalla contra el señor tenebroso.

― Ya te lo contare a su tiempo… incluso mostrártelo, si así lo deseas aunque no creo que sea agradable volver a revivir la batalla… ― dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

― ¿Cuántos de los nuestros cayeron Harry? – lo cuestiono Urick sin miramientos.

― Urick… ―

― ¿Quiénes de nuestros amigos cayeron en la batalla Potter? – lo cuestiono nuevamente.

― Lo sabras a su debido tiempo… ― respondió Harry – Ahora debemos ir, ya hemos atrasado lo suficiente la ceremonia de selección, los chicos deben estar impacientes… ―

― ¿El esta vivo? – pregunto a Urick tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

― Lo siento Urick… ― respondió Harry con pesadumbre – No pudimos encontrarlo por ningún lado… ― revelo.

― Pero eso no quiere decir que haya muerto ¿No es así? –

― Han pasado más de diez años… ―

― Y no importa que pasen cien… de una u otra forma sabré que fue lo que le paso… ― indico Urick iniciando el camino rumbo al gran comedor – Vamos Potter, la selección no puede empezar sin el director y sin el profesor de DCAO.

Los dos magos se encaminaron en dirección al gran comedor, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Harry sabia perfectamente que el principal objetivo de Urick al con su misión era ayudarlo a derrotar a Lord volvemort, sin embargo entre sus planes también se encontraba dar con el paradero de aquella persona que era tan importante para el, sin embargo poco o nada era lo que se había logrado averiguar, por su parte Urick se sentía muy nervioso, conciente de que había perdido varios años de su vida en aquella misión y a pesar de haber recuperado sus viejos recuerdos, aun quedaban lagunas que llenar, lo que mas le preocupaba era no estar preparado para saber quienes habían caído durante la batalla y lo mas importante, si el había sido participe en la muerte de alguno de sus amigos.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido el primer capitulo? de una buena vez les advierto que seguire un poco (solo un poco) la linea argumental que dejo Rowling pero no pienso ser cienporciento fiel, es decir, de serlo me iria por el mismo camino que muchos otros talentosos Fanfikeros ya han recorrido anteriormente y de lo que se trata es de hacer algo novedoso ¿No? aunque tampoco kiero decir con esto que inventare el hilo negro, simplemente espero que les guste esta historia alternativa. Tambien me gustari aclarar que Urick no pretende sustituir ni tomar el papel de Harry en la historia, no, no eso seria pecado mortal, simplemente decidi que el personaje principal de este fic no fuera Harry o cualquier otro de los personajes convencionales, asi que les presento a un chico como cualquiera de nosotros, perdido en el mundo magico sin saber a ciencia cierta que hace ahi, aunque mas adelante habra sorpresas sobre el y su historia y el porque no aparece su nombre durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Bueno, seguire subiendo los capitulos conforme me valla llegando la inspiracion.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2: La Seleccion

**Bueno... la inpiracion llego pronto, aunque mas bien ya tenia escrito este capitulo tambien y falta poco para terminar el tercero... disfrutenlo.**

* * *

2

La Selección.

Los alumnos de segundo a séptimo grado esperaban ansiosos el inicio de la ceremonia de selección en el gran comedor, algunos platicaban animosamente mientras otros se quejaban de estar hambrientos o aburridos de la espera. Afuera, escoltados por los prefectos los alumnos de primer año esperaban también nerviosos el poder ingresar y ser seleccionados a sus respectivas casas, entre ellos Patric quien conversaba animadamente tratando de olvidar los nervios de la espera.

― Eres un mentiroso – dijo uno de los chicos que aguardaba el inicio de la ceremonia de selección al escuchar el ultimo comentario de Patric.

― Por supuesto que no… yo mismo vi cuando Urick conjuro su Patronus y alejo al dementor… ―

― Desde hace mas de diez años no queda ningún dementor… todos fueron destruidos… ― indico un chico pelirrojo apoyando al primero que reía burlón ante la historia del chico.

― Les digo que es verdad… muchos de los que están aquí vieron al Dementor o al menos sintieron su presencia… ― indico Patric molesto al ver que nadie le creía.

― Lo único que quieres es llamar la atención… todos sabemos que Urick Crockford esta recluido en San Mugo… termino bien loco después de que fue torturado por el Señor Tenebroso… ― indico nuevamente el chico.

― Eso no es cierto… Urick esta tan cuerdo como yo… ―

Un grupo de chiquillos comenzó a reír descaradamente al escuchar el último comentario del chico.

― Eso no ayuda demasiado… porque tu también estas bien loco, deberían recluirte también en San Mugo y ponerte una camisa de fuerza… ―

Al escuchar las palabras del chico Patric se lanzo sobre el. Una gran alharaca comenzó a formarse por lo que los Prefectos entre ellos Nina tubo que intervenir para detener aquello.

― ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo aquí? – los cuestiono la chica quien ayudada por otros dos de los Prefectos detuvo la pelea.

― Ese tipo esta hablando mal de Urick… díselos Nina, diles que Urick no es ningún loco… ―

― Claro que si… Urick Crockford esta bien loco y encerrado en San Mugo junto a Lockhart y Los Longbotom, dicen que los Mortifagos lo torturaron tanto con la maldición cruciatus que su cerebro quedo totalmente frito… ―

Repentinamente se hizo un total silencio.

― Le agradezco mucho el análisis clínico jovencito… pero al parecer los médicos de San Mugo opinan que he logrado recuperarme… aunque mis profesores aquí en Hogwart siempre creyeron que me faltaba un tornillo… ― índico una voz detrás del chico.

― Urick… ― Exclamo Patric feliz de ver al profesor.

Todos se volvieron a ver a Crockford sin poder creer que estuviera en aquel lugar.

― El Director me ha pedido que sea yo mismo quien los conduzca al interior – indico Urick – Así que vamos, ya vamos retrasados y sus compañeros deben estar ansiosos por que el banquete comience.

Todos los chicos se acomodaron en dos filas, Urick avanzo al frente de la fila y al hacerlo le guiño el ojo a Patric en señal de agradecimiento por haberlo defendido, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, la imagen del salón maravillo a los chicos quienes a una señal de Urick comenzaron a avanzar a interior, Harry y el resto de los profesores esperaban sentados en la mesa principal. Frente a ellos, como de costumbre, en un taburete descansaba el viejo sombrero seleccionador quien al ver a los chico comenzó de inmediato a entonar su canción.

Ustedes sangre nueva que han venido

Deben pensar muy bien cual quieren que sea su destino

Muchos han elegido a la casa de los valientes

Y otros tantos formar parte de la fila de los más inteligentes

Otros como ustedes han llenado la casa de los nobles y justos

Y ahora no hay nadie que quiera estar con los que han abrazado el lado oscuro

Sin embargo, sangre nueva, es bien sabido que la casa no define el carácter

Y que una serpiente o un león pueden luchar hombro con hombro

Que la sabiduría no lo es todo y que la valentía incluso nos puede traicionar

Así que piensen bien, pues de esta elección

Dependerá el presente y el futuro

Que el pasado no vuelva a repetirse

Y que los amigos no tengan que volver a pelear entre ellos.

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que fue el propio director quien comenzó a aplaudir seguido del resto de los profesores, finalmente los alumnos también aplaudieron, todos volvieron a tomar asiento y fue el propio Urick quien estuvo a cargo de la lista de alumnos para la selección, así uno a uno fueron pasando al frente y se les coloco el sombrero que los fue colocando en cada una de las cuatro casa de Hogwarts hasta que finalmente llego el turno del chico con el cual Patric había estado peleando quien al escuchar su nombre se encamino a sentarse para que le fuera colocado el sombrero seleccionado.

― Drayfus Vincent –

El chico miro a Urick de reojo y trato de sonreírle pero solo logro embozar una risa evidentemente fingida.

― Valla, Valla… ― Exclamo el sombreo en cuanto estuvo puesto en la cabeza del chiquillo – Que tenemos aquí… hace años que no tenia a alguien como tu bajo de mi… ―

― Solo dilo y ya… ― exclamo el chiquillo con desden apresurando al Sombrero.

― ¿Tan seguro estas de tu elección? – lo cuestiono el sombrero un tanto sorprendido por la actitud del chico – Quizás en Hufelpuff estarías mejor y ocuparías ese intelecto tuyo en algo mas provechoso que pelear con tus compañeros –

― Que ni se te ocurra cachivache polvoso… no pienso pasar siete años rodeado por esa bola de bienhechores… sabes bien que mi casa no es otra mas que… ―

― ¿O quizás un Reavenclaf…? –

― Dilo de una buena vez sombrero tonto… ―

― Tienes razón chiquillo, no encajarías mejor en otro sitio… así que no perdamos el tiempo… ― indico el sombrero apretando la cabeza del chico, creo que ha llegado la hora de que la Casa de Salazar Slitering vuelva e existir ― ¡!SLITERIN!!!― exclamo y de inmediato fue retirado de la cabeza del chico, un gran barullo se hizo en la mesa de los profesores al escuchar que el sombrero había seleccionado alguien para esa casa.

― Silencio… silencio – indico el director desde la mesa de profesores tratando de acallar el murmuyo de voces dentro del gran comedor.

― ¡Debe haber un error… las casa de Slitering ya no existe! – exclamo una voz desde el fondo del gran comedor.

― Si… ¡!!No queremos serpientes en Hogwarts!!! – exclamo otra.

Nuevamente un gran barullo se extendió en el gran comedor, incluso algunos de los profesores también protestaban la elección que había echo el sombrero.

― ¡Silencio! – exclamo nuevamente el director causando que todos callaran – Todos hemos escuchado la voz del sombrero seleccionador… así que la casa de Sliterin volverá a abrirse… ― indico y con un movimiento de varita apareció una cuarta mesa en el gran comedor – La guerra ha terminado y a pesar de los errores cometidos en el pasado no cometamos nosotros el mismo error, muchos de los que cayeron en la batalla protegiendo el castillo y luchado contra nuestros enemigos fueron Slitering y debemos recordar las palabras del sombrero seleccionador… "La casa no define el carácter… nuestras decisiones si" – indico – Así que tome asiento en su respectiva mesa Sr Drayfus –

El chico avanzo y ocupo la gran mesa vacia que correspondía a los Slitering, todas las miradas estaban fijas en el quien hizo todo lo posible por no verse nervioso y sonreír triunfante de haber sido elegido para esa casa.

Potter miro a Urick quien no pudo evitar darse cuanta de la preocupación en el rostro del director.

La selección continuo poco a poco algunos mas fueron enviados a la mesa de Sliterin mientras que el resto era enviado a las otras tres casas, algunos de los chiquillos seleccionados para Sliterin no pudieron evitar llorar, todos conocían la mala fama de los que habían pasado por las filas de aquella casa y sobre todo, sabían que el resto de los alumnos los señalarían de una u otra forma por pertenecer a ella.

― Livingston Patric ― anuncio Urick y sonriéndole al chico tratando de calmar un poco su evidente nerviosismo. El chico tomo asiento en espera de que le fuera colocado el sombrero.

― ¿De verrdad crees que lo pondre en Gryffindor? – pregunto el sombreo a Urick cuando este lo tomo para ponerlo en la cabeza del chico quien esperaba impaciente sentado en el taburete ante la vista de todos los presentes.

― Esa es tu decisión… confió en que nunca te has equivocado… ― dijo Urick colocando el sombrero en la cabeza del chico –

El sombrero se acomodo un poco más sobre la cabeza de Patric quien esperaba en silencio la decisión.

― ¿Asi que otro Gryffindor? – Escucho Patric decir al sombrero ― ¿Y veo que ya has comenzado a tener problemas… acaso quieres continuar con la tradición? ― lo cuestiono divertido.

― El hablo mal de Urick… digo, del profesor Crockford… dijo que estaba loco – se defendió Patric creyendo que el sombrero lo estaba reprendiendo.

― ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? – Indico el sombrero – Niños… a veces creo que solo se escuchan a si mismos… deberían prestar mas atención a sus mayores –

― Lo haré si me pones en Gryffindor… ―

― Valla, valla, un pequeño chantajista… eso no es muy gryffindor que digamos – exclamo el sombrero haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

― Lo siento… no quise ofenderte con mis palabras… pero sabes bien que jamás encajare en Slitering… la casa no define el carácter… son nuestras decisiones y nuestros amigos… eso es lo que querías decir con tu canción ¿no es así? –

― Valla, valla... así que si estabas prestando atención… ― indico satisfecho el sombrero.

― Si… y si de verdad es mi elección, entonces se que pondrás en la casa correcta… no tengo duda –

― Ja, ja… pequeño tramposo, usas mis palabras en mi contra… pero sabes prestar atención cuando es necesario, así que… !!!GRIFFINDOR!!! –

Una gran alharaca se formo en la mesa de los leones y Urick sintió que un gran peso se quitaba de su espalda, la selección continuo, hasta que finalmente todos los chicos de nuevo ingreso estuvieron ubicados en su respectiva casa.

El director se levanto de su asiento a la vez que Urick ocupaba el sitio que le había sido asignado en la mesa de profesores a un lado de McGonagal y de un profesor regordete que no reconoció pero que le sonrió de manera cordial en cuanto estuvo sentado a su lado.

― Alumnos – comenzó harry el discurso como años atrás lo hiciera el propio Dumbuldore – Este año me complace informarles que esta nuevamente con nosotros uno de los mejores profesores que ha tenido esta escuela y, debo decirlo uno de mis mejores amigos el profesor Urick Crockford –

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que finalmente todos aplaudieron, Urick por su parte se levanto un instante en señal de saludo.

― También me complace informarles que este año como se los he prometido, las visitas a Hosmade han dejado de estar restringidas y para beneplácito de todos, este fin de semana realizaremos un festejo para celebrar el regreso de nuestro profesor de DCAO con una gran cena y baile al cual espero todos asistan con sus mejores galas.

Esta vez el aplauso no se hizo esperar y todos sonrieron felices de iniciar de aquella forma el año escolar.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que los últimos años han sido de paz en el mundo mágico, también me apena informarles que el día de hoy el expresso de Hogwarts fue atacado por lo que hasta el momento se ha reportado como un grupo de Dementotes rebeldes del cual no se tenia conocimiento, me han informado que el ministerio ya ha tomado cartas en el asunto y extremara precauciones par que esto no vuelva a suceder, aun asi les pido que tomen sus precauciones y que reporte cualquier indicio de peligro dentro y fuera de las instalaciones del colegio, ya sea a sus profesores, a los jefes de casa a los prefectos.

Esta vez no hubo aplausos, un silencio sepulcral inundo el gran comedor.

Por otra parte me complace darle nuevamente la bienvenida a la casa de Sliterirn, como todos saben durante los últimos años esa casa había estado vacía ya que nadie había sido seleccionado para ella, por lo que los que hayan sido elegidos para formar parte de ella no tendrán compañeros de años superiores, ustedes – dijo dirigiéndose a la veintena de chicos que habían sido elegidos para Sliterin – son una nueva generación de Sliterins de los que espero estar muy orgulloso, se que muchos de ustedes no están muy contentos con haber sido elegidos para esa casa y por tal motivo les daré la opción de que sean ustedes mismos los que elijan quedarse en Sliterin o cambiarse a alguna de las otras tres casa, es su elección.

Todos en la mesa de Sliterin se miraron los unos a los otros en espera de que cualquiera de ellos diera señal de moverse, para sorpresa de todos fue Drayfus el primero en levantarse.

― Director… ¿Puedo decir unas palabras? – pregunto el chico ante el asombro de alumnos y profesores.

― Delante… ― Indico el director visiblemente sorprendido.

― Como bien lo dijo el sombrero seleccionador es decisión nuestra la casa donde nos ha colocado… así que no veo motivo para que alguno de nosotros cambien la decisión que ya ha sido tomada… también se que nuestra casa ha sido señalada por las acciones de algunos de sus integrantes, sin embargo nos gustaría demostrar que a pesar de ser Slytherin podemos ser tan valientes como un Gryffindor, Nobles como un Hufelpuff o brillantes como un Reavenclav… ―

Los chicos que compartían mesa con Drayfus comenzaron a aplaudir en cuanto este volvió a tomar asiento, el resto de los alumnos hicieron lo mismo seguidos por los profesores.

― Excelentes palabras Sr Drayfus – indico Harry – Entonces si todos están conformes continuaremos, esta ceremonia se ha alargado mas de lo debido, así que sin mayores preámbulos, bienvenido y disfruten el banquete –

― Director… ― se escucho la voz de una chica proveniente de la mesa de Reavenclaf ― ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –

Harry asintió.

― La casa de Slytherin carece de Prefectos y de jefe de la casa… me preguntaba como solucionara ese problema? – indico la chica.

― Creo que a usted ya se le ha ocurrido una solución ¿Señorita? –

― Pevensy… Nina Pevensy… soy prefecta de la casa de Reavenclaf y voluntariamente me ofrezco para serlo de los nuevos chicos de Slytherin –

Esta vez el barullo se extendió a lo largo de la mesa de los Reavenclaf.

― Le agradezco mucho su gesto señorita y lo tomare en cuanta – indico el Director Potter – Como todos saben, en efecto no hay personal asignado desde que la casa de Slytherin quedo vacía, sin embargo me complace informarle que se tomaran las medidas necesarias y a la brevedad contaran con un jefe para su casa… si gusta puede acompañar a los Slytherin en su mesa para que la vallan conociendo ―

Nina se levanto y tomo asiento en la mesa de las serpientes y de inmediato comenzó a saludarlos a todos.

― Por esta noche la Señorita Pevensy será la encargada de llevar a los de nuevo ingreso de Slytherin a su sala común, yo mismo me encargare de que se le haga llegar la información necesaria… muchas gracias – indico el director y dicho esto un gran numero de platillos deliciosos aparecieron sobre las mesas los cuales de inmediato todos comenzaron a degustar, el director volvió a la mesa de profesores, Urick lo detuvo antes de que pudiera tomar asiento pero Harry fue el que hablo antes de que el pudiera hacerlo.

― Después mi buen amigo… después, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, ahora disfruta del banquete, como jefe de la casa de Gryffindor aun te quedan muchas responsabilidades que cumplir esta noche, asi que descansa y come que la noche aun es bastante larga –

Y dicho esto harry se encamino a su lugar y una vez sentado comenzó a degustar los manjares que habían preparado los Elfos para aquella noche, Urick por su parte comenzó a hacer lo propio sin dejar de preocuparse por todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, sabia que aun le quedaban por descubrir muchas sorpresas, sin embargo también sabia que habría tiempo de sobra para aclarar todo lo que aun necesitaba ser aclarado.


	3. Chapter 3: De vuelta en la Sala Comun

3

De Regreso en la Sala de Gryffindor.

Un rato después los alumnos abandonaban el gran comedor, como de costumbre los jefes de la casa ayudados de los prefectos acompañaron a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso a sus respectivas salas comunes en donde ya los esperaba a toso sus baúles. Urick caminaba observando los pasillos y el castillo como si para el fuera también la primera vez que estuviera ahí, un rato después llegaron frente al cuadro de la dama Gorda quien de inmediato le solicito se identificara.

― ¿Santo y seña? ―

Urick se quedo pensativo por un momento.

― ¿Sabe el Santo y seña profesor? – pregunto Patric mirando a Urick preocupado por su silencio.

― Si… pero no quiero decirla – revelo Urick sonrojándose un poco.

― Si quiere dígamela y yo lo haré por usted… ―

Urick se agacho y susurro algo al oído del chico. Patric no pudo evitar reír al escuchar las palabras de su profesor.

― El Gran Urick Crockford esta de vuelta – dijo el chico mirando el cuadro de la dama gorda que de inmediato se abrió dándoles paso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

― Harry me las pagara por poner ese santo y seña – indico Urick – Peter… ― indico dirigiéndose a uno de los prefectos – Podrías darles las ultimas indicaciones, necesito ir a la oficina del director – le solicito.

El chico asintió y se dispuso a darles las indicaciones a los de nuevo ingreso, Urick se despidió de Patric y se encamino a la oficina del director, sin embargo al pasar por uno de los pasillos observo la escalera que daba a las mazmorras y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de saber que había pasado con los de nuevo ingreso de Slytherin así que se dispuso a bajar, sin embargo escaleras abajo se topo con una chica sobresaltándola con su presencia

― ¡Profesor Crockford! – reacciono la chica asustada por la repentina aparición de Urick.

― Lo siento no quise asustarte… Nina ¿No es así? –

― Si… ¿Esta usted perdido Profesor?― lo cuestiono la chica al no comprender el porque de su presencia en aquel lugar.

― Si... un poco – mintió Urick, no podía decirle que había tenido curiosidad por los Slytherin – Creo que el castillo a cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí, me dirigía a la oficina del director y termine aquí – indico.

Nina lo mira por un instante sin creer mucho en su historia.

― Si gusta yo puedo acompañarlo… ― se ofreció esta amablemente.

Urick sonrió y comenzó a caminar acompañado de la chica, repentinamente una voz a sus espaldas los hizo detenerse nuevamente.

― Señorita Pevensy… ― llamo la voz de un hombre desde la puerta de las mazmorras.

Nina Y Urick se volvieron, lo que este ultimo vio le helo la sangre.

― ¿Pero que estas haciendo tu aquí? – reacciono Urick al ver de quien se trataba.

Frente a el se postraba un hombre de rubios cabellos, que lo miraba de manera un tanto despectiva tratando de ocultar el encontrarse frente a frente con Urick.

― Soy el Jefe de la casa de Slytherin Crockford… ¿Acaso Potter no te lo ha dicho aun? –

― Debes estar bromeando Malfoy… tu lugar es en Azcaban no aquí contaminando con tu veneno la casa de Slytherin –

― Cuida tus palabras Crockford… no me tientes… ―

― Te lo advierto Malfoy… no se que estés tramando pero voy a estar sobre ti cuidando cada uno de tus movimientos…

Draco sonrió malicioso ante la amenaza de Urick.

― Señorita Pevensy, podría terminar de darles las indicaciones a los chicos… el Director me ha mandado llamar a su oficina – índico Draco ignorando la amenaza de Urick.

― Muy bien profesor… solo que – índico la chica al recordar que se había ofrecido a guiar al profesor Crockford.

― No te preocupes Nina… yo mismo encontrare el camino, ve y termina con tus labores… gracias de cualquier modo –

Y dicho esto Urick se encamino nuevamente escaleras arriba.

Un instante después Urick volvió a encontrarse frente a la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina de Harry, sin embargo esta vez la gárgola no necesito el santo y seña y de inmediato se movió dando paso a la escalera que comenzó a girar, de inmediato Urick se encamino al interior, al llegar a la oficina el murmullo de voces no paso desapercibido, así que de inmediato ingreso a la oficina sin siquiera tocar.

― Profesor Crockford… bienvenido – dijo Harry sonriente desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

― ¿Te has enterado ya de quien es el nuevo jefe de Slytherin? – pregunto una bruja de marrones rizos que parecía visiblemente molesta, Urick sabia que ella era la jefa de la casa de Hufelpuf, aunque no sabia bien su nombre.

― Si… ya me he topado con Malfoy en las escaleras… ― indico Urick mirando a Harry en espera de una respuesta.

― No pensé que causara tanto revuelo el regreso de Draco, creo que es el mas indicado para ser el jefe de esa casa… después de todo es un Slytherin –

― ¿Y te has olvidado que el fue un fiel seguidor del Señor tenebroso? – lo cuestiono otro de los profesores presentes, su rechoncha cara se había puesto tan roja que Urick pensó por un momento que estallaría en cualquier momento, aquel gesto también lo hizo darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no le era del todo desconocido.

― ¿Longbotton? – reacciono Urick al darse cuenta de quien se trataba ― ¿Naville Longboton? No puedo creerlo… ¿En verdad eres tu? – lo cuestiono.

― Por Merlin Urick… ¿No me digas que no lo habías reconocido – indico Harry sorprendido – Por supuesto que es Naville…el es nuestro profesor de Herbologia –

Urick y Naville se abrazaron felices de volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Lo siento Naville… no te había reconocido… has cambiado mucho durante todos estos años… me alegra saber que eres profesor de Hogwarts… ― Indico Urick contento.

Repentinamente la puerta de la oficina del director volvió abrirse dando paso a Draco quien de inmediato capto las miradas de todos los presentes.

― Adelante Draco… Bienvenido – Dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio – Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos espero que podamos tener una charla tranquila y civilizada… ― indico.

― Me niego rotundamente a hablar estando esta serpiente presente… ― índico Naville poniéndose nuevamente colorado a causa de la ira.

― Pues ya puedes ir abandonando la oficina Longboton… ― dijo Draco mirando despectivamente al profesor de Herbologia.

― Harry, te lo advierto… ― indico Naville sin prestar atención a las palabras de Malfoy – Si Draco no se va yo lo haré… ― amenazo el profesor.

Urick pareció sorprendido ante las palabras de su viejo compañero, jamás había visto a Naville hablarle de esa manera a nadie, mucho menos a Harry.

― Profesor Longboton, no creo que sea necesario… ― indico una bruja regordeta que Urick estaba casi seguro que era una chica de Reavenclaf que había conocido también en sus años de escuela.

― ¿Acaso no te das cuenta Roberta? – la cuestiono Naville – Estamos cometiendo los mismo errores que cometió Dumbuldore… el confió en Snape y lo traiciono y ahora Harry esta haciendo lo mismo en confiar en Malfoy… ¿Acaso quieres ver en nacimiento de un nuevo señor tenebroso de las filas de Slytherin? – lo cuestiono el profesor cada vez mas molesto.

― Naville… el pasado ha quedado atrás, además es del conocimiento de todos que Draco probo finalmente haber estado de nuestro lado… tu mismo lo viste pelear de nuestro lado durante la batalla contra Voldemor – le recordó.

― Lo que todos sabemos es que los Malfoy hicieron lo posible para evitar ir a Azkaban… incluso traicionar a su amo y pelear en su contra, pero eso no garantiza que no intente algo nuevamente… ―

Hubo un gran barullo nuevamente, Roberta y Naville, los jefes de las casa de Reavenclaf y Hufelpuf respectivamente continuaban discutiendo mientras que Malfoy y Urick permanecían en silencio.

― Aun no hemos escuchado tu opinión Urick – índico Harry mirando a su amigo.

― El ya me ha hecho saber su sentir con respecto a mi regreso a Hogwarts – índico Malfoy sonriendo burlón.

― Tu sabes perfectamente lo que pienso respecto a los Malfoy… pero como director de Hogwarts se que no tomarías una decisión tan a la ligera así que tienes mi apoyo… ― indico Urick ignorando las palabras de Malfoy.

― Roberta… acaso no fue Malfoy el que te salvo de recibir aquella maldición imperdonable durante tu pelea contra los Mortifagos? – la cuestiono Harry – Acaso eso no prueba que Draco estaba arrepentido y por eso peleo finalmente de nuestro lado… ―

― Director yo… ―

― Usted mejor que nadie saben que Draco y yo nunca fuimos los mejores amigos pero debemos reconocer que es el único con la capacidad suficiente para guiar a la nueva casa de Slytherin… debemos darle una oportunidad.

Hubo un gran silencio en la oficina, incluso los directores en sus cuadros permanecieron mudos en espera de que alguien dijera algo.

― ¿Naville? – dijo Harry mirando al profesor de Herbologia.

― Si debo confiar en alguien lo haré en ti Harry… es lo mas que puedo hacer… ― dijo este mirando al Director con la misma mirada que un día lo había enfrentado en la sala común durante su primer año en Hogwarts.

― Entonces esta decidido… Hogwarts vuelve a tener cuatro casa que trabajaran juntas… ahora vallan a descansar, a sido un día largo y mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer ―

Los cuatro jefes de se dispusieron a marcharse, sin embargo Harry detuvo a Urick antes de que abandonara la oficina.

― Urick ¿Podrías quedarte un momento? – le solicito Harry levantándose detrás del escritorio, quisiera hablar contigo –

Urick se detuvo frente a la mesa que un día había ocupado Folks, solo que a diferencia de los días en que aquella oficina pertenecía a Dumbuldore el lugar estaba ocupado por una lechuza de negro plumaje que para entonces dormitaba.

― ¿Imagine que aun tendrías a Hedwin – indico Urick mirando a aquella desconocida lechuza.

La mirada de Harry se nublo al escuchar aquello.

― Murió cuando escapamos de la casa de mis tios… el mismo dia que murio Moody –

― Lo lamento mucho… por cierto… ― indico Urick apresumbrado, a pesar de querer saber quien mas había caído durante la batalla no podía preguntarlo, aquello le hacia sentir un hueco en el estomago.

― Fred, Colin, Tonks, Lupin… también Dobby ¿Lo recuerdas? –

Urick se dejo caer sobre una silla al escuchar aquella revelación.

― ¿Qué paso con los demas? – pregunto.

― Hermione trabaja en el ministerio de magia, Ron es auror, yo estuve unos cuantos años en la escuela de aurores también hasta que me ofrecieron el puesto de director… Luna ahora es la editora del Quisquilloso – indico Harry.

― ¿Aun existe el quisquilloso? – lo cuestiono Urick Sonriendo.

― Si… ―

― ¿Y Ginny? –

Harry sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta.

― Ella y yo nos casamos – respondió lleno de orgullo.

― Hermano… Felicidades – dijo urick levantándose de su asiento abrazando a su amigo en señal de afecto.

― Tenemos tres hijos… Albus, Severus y Lily… están ansiosos de conocerte desde que les dije que volvías…

― Valla, me dará mucho gusto conocerlos… por cierto, antes de irme supe que Tonks estaba esperando un hijo de Lupin… –

― Tonks dio a luz un poco antes de la batalla contra Voldemor… estoy seguro que cuando lo conozcas también te caerá muy bien ― revelo Harry entusiasmado.

― Me he perdido de mucha cosas Harry… no se si podré algún día ponerme al corriente de todo… no se si pueda resistir saber todo lo que paso mientras yo estaba… dime Harry ¿Hice algo de lo que deba arrepentirme? –

― Nada que hayas echo consiente… eso lo sabes bien… ―

― Aun así, debo saberlo, aunque me duela reconocerlo se que de una u otra forma pelee del lado contrario a ustedes, no importa que haya estado bajo el influjo de una maldición, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte me hubiera resistido a los efectos… ―

― Ya te lo dije, todos sabíamos que lo que hacías se debía a la Imperius… tu ni siquiera recordabas quien eras… ―

― ¿Mate a alguno de los nuestros? – pregunto Urick temiendo la respuesta.

― No… a nadie… pese a tu inconciencia podría decirte que te resististe lo mas posible a matar… tal vez por eso terminaron por descubrirte… ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso cuando te atraparon? –

― Muy poco… pero por lo que me han dicho debió haber sido muy duro para haber terminado en San Mugo durante tanto tiempo… ― índico Urick mirando a Harry.

― Lo siento… no pude cumplir con mi promesa – se disculpo Harry al recordar el pacto que había hecho con Urick.

― Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho… de lo contrario no estaría aquí – indico Urick dando una palmada en el hombro de su amigo – Me alegra que nunca hayas perdido la esperanza de que me recuperara ―

― Jamás amigo… ―

El rostro de Urick volvió a nublarse si poder evitar que Harry lo notase.

― ¿Sigues preocupado? ― Lo cuestiono.

― No me gusta nada la idea de que Malfoy este de nuevo en Hogwarts… Naville tiene razón Harry… se esta repitiendo la historia… ―

― Malfoy es… ―

― Es y siempre será una serpiente… ¡Por Merlin Harry! ¿Acaso no lo vez? ― Lo cuestiono ― Dumbuldore estaría aun vivo si no hubiera confiado tanto… ese fue su mas grande error, creer que había algo bueno en tipos como Snape o Malfoy ―

Un sonido se escucho proveniente del cuadro vecino.

― Usted sabe que digo la verdad profesor Dumbuldore ― exclamo Urick mirando al viejo quien se acomodaba las gafas de media luna.

― A veces es necesario confiar Señor Crockford… ― índico el viejo mirando al chico con seriedad.

― A veces el extremo de confianza nos conduce a finales que no merecemos profesor… ―

― Es una decisión tomada Urick… quizás no me entiendas pero Malfoy debe permanecer en Hogwarts… ―

― Entonces el que debe marcharse soy yo Potter… tendrás que buscarte otro profesor porque yo no pienso quedarme… ―

Sin decir mas Urick se encamino hacia la salida mientras todos los cuadros de los anteriores directores, incluyendo a Dumbuldore lo miraban sin dar crédito.

― ¿Es tu ultima palabra Crockford? ― pregunto Harry quien permaneció sentado detrás de su escritorio.

― Lo siento Harry ― fue lo único que respondió Urick antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

* * *

**Bueno, tres capitulos para empezar a calentar motores no esta nada ma ¿No? y hasta aqui creo que la historia a comenzado a tomar ritmo y muchos de ustedes se estara haciendo cientos de preguntas y yo estoy dispuesto a contestarlas, solo que de a uno por uno, nuevamente les recuerdo que la historia no sigue fielmente la linea argumental de HP. La custion es comenzar una nueva historia donde nos aguarden nuevas sorpresas y por que no, kizas nuevos personajes. Dejes sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelaciones

4

La Revelación

Urick caminaba a toda prisa tratando de ocntener las ganas de gritar, ¿Como era posible que Harry defendiera la estancia de Draco a capa y espada? - se pregunto sin poder explicarse aquello, popr mas que Potter lo quisiera convencer del supuesto cambio de Malfoy él jamas creeria que esa serpiente habia dejado atras las malas mañas que habia aprendido durante su niñes a lado de dos de los mortifagos mas fieles a Lord Voldemort.

- ¡Profesor Crockford! - exclamo una voz a sus espaldas sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Era Nina.

- Nina... - exclamo Urick deteniendo su andar tratando de calmarse.

La chica llego hasta donde se encontraba Urick y lo miro como queriendo decir algo que no se atrevia.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto el Urick al darse cuenta de la actitud de la chica.

- Bueno... es solo que, necesito hablar con ustede... a solas - dijo haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

Repentinamente una gran puesta labrada aparecio en el muro donde segundos antes no habia nada, de nos ser porque ambos conocian aquella caprichosa habitacion que iba y venia a placer del que la necesitara los dos se hubieran sorprendido.

- Adelante - la invito a pasar Urick abriendo la puerta, en el interior un calido fuego les dio a ambos la bienvenida, frente a el habia un mullido sofa en el cual se sentaron ambos. Urick permanecio espectante a lo que la chica le tenia que decir.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto al ver que parecia no animarse a hablar.

- Bueno... no se si lo sepa pero el director ha aceptado que yo sea prefecta de la casa de Slitering... -comenzo en un tono de voz un tanto temeroso.

Urick fruncio el seño al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Le molesta? - pregunto la chica con un hilo de voz al ver la reaccion del profesor.

- No es eso... en realidad es otra cosa lo que me molesta... - indico.

- Es la presencia de Malfoy ¿No es asi? - lo cuestiono la chica.

Urick movio la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¿Por que lo odia tanto? - continuo Nina interrogandolo.

- Bueno... eras muy joven cuando todo sucedio pero supongo que algo debes saber sobre la relacion de los Malfoy con Lord Voldemort y de su participacion en la guerra que hubo entre sus aliados y nosotros ¿No es asi? - indico Urick.

- Por supuesto que lo se, pero, suponia que despues de lo que él hizo por usted... - nina dejo la frase incompleta.

- ¿Lo que hizo Malfoy por mi? - pregunto Urick sin comprender - ¿A que te refieres? - la cuestiono intrigado.

- Bueno... - Nina se dio cuenta de que quizas aquello no le correspondia contarselo a ella aunque ya era demasiado tarde para volver atras.

- Nina... - dijo Urick impaciente.

- Segun se Malfoy fue quien lo ayudo a escapar de Lord Voldemort cuando estaba prisionero... el fue quien lo trajo de regreso a Hogwarts para que pudieran ayudarlo... -

El rostro de Urick se lleno de increduidad.

- ¿De que estas hablando Nina? - exclamo Urick sin dar credito a las palabras de la chica - ¿De donde has sacado semejante disparate? - la cuestiono.

- No es ningun disparate profesor... por esa razon el consejo decidio absolverlo y supongo que por la misma razon el Director ha decidido que el sea el jefe de la casa de Slytering... Draco a cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Dumbuldore, ademas decidio pelear de nuestro lado durante la batalla final salvando amuchos de los nuestros de morir en manos de los mortifagos... el...el es una buena persona - agrego con tal vehemencia que no pudo pasar desapercibida para Urick.

- Hablas de Malfoy como si lo conocieras muy bien Nina... ¿Acaso tu y el? - pregunto Urick un tanto temeroso.

- No es lo que usted imagina profesor... - admitio la chica levantandose del sillon para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

- Nina.. - dijo Urick deteniendola por el brazo.

La chica se volvio amirar al profesor Crockford con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

- Quiero que entiendas que no tengo nada contra Slytering y mucho menos contra los estudiantes que han sido seleccionado spara esa casa... el problema aqui es Malfoy... sea como sea me es muy dificil confiar en el, quizas haya cambiado pero tengo que estar seguro de que su cambio es real ¿Me entiendes? - la cuestiono.

- Lo entiendo profesor... solo que -

- ¿Por que te interesa tanto mi actitud hacia Malfoy Nina? - la cuestiono Urick sin enteder bien el motivo de aquella charla.

- Porque ahora soy prefecta de Slytering... porque quiero que la cuatro casas de Hogwarts vuelvan a estar unidas como en el tiempo de los fundadores... - alego convencida.

Urick se dejo caer sobre el sillon.

- Te preocupas demasiado Nina... por cosas que estan fuera de tu alcance... - alego el profesor.

El rostro de Nina se puso rojo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- ¡Tal vez usted deberia hacer lo mismo profesro Crockford! - exclamo llena de colera.

Urick se incorporo nuevamente de su asiento y se encamino al lado de la chica.

- ¿Preocuparme? - la cuestiono Urick con un dejo de molestia en su voz - La guerra se termino Nina... Lord Voldemort finalmente ha sido vencido gracias a Harry y otros muchos que murieron durante una pelea con tipos como Malfoy... o peores - alego - Yo mismo estube a punto de terminar mis dias en San Mugo ¿Y ahora vienes tu a decirme que deberia preocuparme? ¿A que estas jugando Nina? -

- Usted no comprende profesor... no entiende... - dijo la chica echando a llorar sin poder contenerse - Esta sucediendo nuevamente... ¡Va a suceder nuevamente! -

Antes de que Urick pudiera hacer algo la chica echo a correr saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo sin que Urick pudiera detenerla.

- ¡Espera Nina! - exclamo Urick tratando de ir tras de ella pero las puertas del cuarto de menesteres se cerraron impidiendoselo - ¡Dejame Salir! - esclamo Urick al ver que estaba prisionero luchando por abrir la puerta.

El repentino sonido de nos pasos tras de el lo hicieron dejar de luchar por salir, al volverse pudo ver de quien se trataba

- ¡Harry! - exclamo al ver que se trataba del director de Hogwarts.

- Nina tiene razon Urick... esta sucediendo de nuevo - dijo repitiendo las palabras de la chica.

- ¿De que estas hablando? - lo cuestiono Urick sin comprender - ¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo nuevamente? -

- El esta de regreso Urick... y esta vez no croe que seamos capaces de hacer nada para detenerlo... - dijo con un hilo de voz.

Repentinamente un brillo verde cego a Urick y lo siguiente que vio fue el cuerpo de Harry a sus pies, del fondo de la habitacion emergio una figura que se aproximaba amenazante hacia Urick quien intento por todos los medios de reanimar a Harry, sin embargo ya nada podia hacer, Harry estaba muerto.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? UN CAPITULO CORTITO Y CREO QUE ALGO CONFUSO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, ES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA INSPIRACION NO ME ABANDONE Y USTEDES TAMPOCP, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y CREO, AUNQUE NO ESTOY MUY SEGURO, ES NOCHE Y YA TENGO SUEÑO, CREO QUE SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO... CRUCEN LOS DESDOS.**


	5. Chapter 5: Desconcertado

5

Desconcertado

- ¡Nooooo! - grito Urick levantandose de un brinco de la cama.

Estaba completamente bañado en sudor y su respiracion era agitada, miro a su alrededor, estaba en una de las habitaciones de la ala de profesores o al menos eso le parecio ya que nunca hasta ese momento habia estado en aquel sitio, ni siquiera recordaba como habia llegado hasta ahi, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado en la sala de menesteres con Nina y despues con Harry... muerto. Aun llebaba puesta la ropa, asi que supuso que se habia quedado dormido - Si, tenia que haber sido solo un sueño - se dijo para si tratando de convencerse.

Miro el reloj dandose cuenta de que apenas eran un cuarto antes de las cuatro, una vez mas trato de hacer memoria, su platica con Nina, ¿Habia sido real o solo parte de aquel sueño horrible? por un instante tuvo el impulso de ir en busca de Harry pero se detuvo, recordando el tiempo que habia pasado en San Mugo - ¿Y si todo habia sido producto de su imaginacion? - se pregunto conciente que si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Harry todo mundo estaria de pie, se asomo por la puerta y miro hacia el pasillo, todo parecia en calma aunque en realidad no pudo ver mas alla de sus narices ya que todo se encontraba a oscuras, aun asi no se escuchaba ningun ruido que indicara problemas o algo por el estilo. Volvio a cerrar la puerta y se sento en la orilla de la cama - difinitivamente tenia que haber sido un sueño -se dijo a si mismo - Una pesadilla - corrigio.

Se recosto nuevamente y trato de conciliar el sueño pero fue imposible, el solo recordar la expresion del rotro de Harry en aquel sueño hacia que un escalofrio le recorriera la espina, un par de horas despues se levanto, cansado, sin poder evitar lamentar la facha que tendria para presentarse en su primer dia como profesor de DCAO. En aquellas condiciones estaba seguro que cualquiera de los novatos le podria dar una buena paliza con una mano atada en la espalda.

Repentinamente un Elfo aparecio por el umbral de la puerta.

- Buenos dias Señor Director - lo saludo haciendo una exagerada reverencia - Se ha levantado usted muy temprano - indico

Urick miro al hombrecillo con desconcierto.

- ¿Como me llamaste? - pregunto Urick creyendo que habia escuchado mal.

- ¿Se siente usted bien Señor? - lo cuestiono el Elfo mirandolo con preocupacion.

- Te pregunte como me has llamado... - repitio Urick acercandose al elfo quien parecia un tanto preocupado por la reaccion de Urick.

- Señor Director - repitio el elfo un tanto temeroso creyendo que habia cometido alguna falta sin enterarse.

- ¿Director? - pregunto Urick - El director de Hogwarts es Harry Potter ¿Acaso me quieres jugar una broma? - lo cuestiono, aunque sabia que aquella no era una costumbre de los Elfos domesticos.

- Señor Crockford... ¿Se siente usted bien? - pregunto nuevamente el elfo visiblemente preocupado por la actitud de Urick.

Urick nisiquiera respondio, salio atoda prisa de la habitacion, entonces se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en la ala de maestros si no en la habitacion principal hubicada en el segundo piso de la Direccion, de inmediato bajo a la planta baja y para su sorpresa se encontro con todos los antiguos directores de Hogwarts quienes lo miraban desconcertados desde sus cuadros.

- Buenos dias Urick - dijo uno de ellos desde el cuadro que estaba sobre la cabecera de la silla detras del escritorio.

Urick se acerco lentamente hasta el sin dar credito a lo que veia.

- ¿Harry? - dijo al ver a Potter mirandolo desde el marco colgado en la pared a un lado del cuadro de Dumbuldore el cual se encontraba en aquel momento vacio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? - lo cuestiono el chico sacudiendose un poco la tunica.

-¿Que esta sucediendo Harry? - lo cuestiono Urick sin dar credito a lo que veia.

- ¿Sucediendo? - Harry parecio no comprender la pregunta del chico.

El rostro de Urick se lleno de terror, un gran numero de imagenes fueron y vinieron a su mente en una fraccion de segundo, no solo del sueño que acababa de tener si no demuchos otros eventos que Urick no pudo asimilar, la primer imagen que golpeo su cerebro era lo que parecia el recuerdo de un funeral, pero no de un simple funeral, aquel era el funeral del Director de Hogwarts, el funeral de Harry Potter.

- Estas... ¿Muerto? - pregunto Urick dirigiendose al cuadro de su amigo sobre la pared.

- Eso parece... - respondio Harry desde el.

- Pero... ¡¿Que demonios esta sucediendo?! - exclamo Urick sosteniendose del borde del escritorio, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba seguro que si no se sentaba se despromaria - Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla -

- ¿Pesadilla? - pregunto Harry mirando asu amigo sin compreder - Urick... esta sucediendo de nuevo -

Crockford levanto la mirada y miro a Harry con temor al escuchar las mismas palabras que le habia dicho cuando se encontraron el al Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo de nuevo? - lo cuestiono desespereado.

- Urick tienes que tranquilizarte... - le pidio el ex-director de Hogwarts - Es normal lo que te esta sucediendo, solo recuerda que en medida de lo posible tienes que controlarte... son solo las secuelas de lo que te hicieron cuando te tuvieron prisionero - indico.

- ¿Secuelas? - Urick parecio comprender finalmente.

- Tu mente... -

- ¿Me estoy volviendo loco Harry? - pregunto Urick con temor en su voz.

- ¿Loco? - Harry parecio no comprender.

- Apenas ayer regrese a Hogwarts... y hoy despierto y tu estas... ¡Por Merlin! ¡Eso es!-

- Urick... -

- ¿Que esta sucediendo Harry? - pregunto Urick.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiendolos, Urick se volvio al escuchar que la puerta se abria.

Una chica de cabello negro hasta la citura y tez blanca como la nieve ingreso a la habitacion sonriendo.

- ¿Aun no estas listo? - pregunto la chica acercandose para besarlo, sin embargo Urick se aparto por reflejo.

- ¿Nina? - Urick no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aquella muejer frente a el era difinitivamente la prefecta de Slytering, sin embargo parecia algunos años mayor y habia cambiado de como Urick la recordaba, a pesar de eso no habia duda, aquella era la misma chica que un dia antes habia conocido en la estacion. Nina parecio no notar el rostro de desconcierto de Urick.

- Vamos a llegar tarde si no te apresuras... - indico subiendo hacia la habitacion - ¿Acaso siempre tengo que estar tras de ti? - le riño entrando a la habitacion.

Urick se volvio espectante a mirar el cuadro de Harry.

- ¿Tampoco la recuerdas a ella? - pregunto Potter sin poder disimular su preocupacion.

- ¡Claro que la recuerdo! - Exclamo Urick - Pero... cambio, parece... mayor... -

- Creo que tienes que ir a que te vea un Medimago Urick... esta es la peor crisis que has tenido desde que regresaste a Hogwarts - sugirio Harry a su amigo.

- ¿Crisis? - aquella palabra puso en alerta a Urick a sabiendas que no significaba nada bueno.

- ¿Acaso no recordar siquiera a tu propia novia no lo consideras una crisis? - pregunto Harry mirando a su amigo con sorna.

Las palabras de Potter pasmaron aun mas a Urick.

- ¿Novia? -

- Mas bien prometida... - corrigio Harry.

La voz de Nina se escucho nuevamente desde la habitacion.

- Apresurate Urick... no nos esperaran todo el dia, le prometi a Hermione que llegaria temprano para ayudarla... - lo apresuro.

- Es mejor que vallas con ella, se pone de muy mal humor cuando la haces esperar - sugirio.

Urick se apresuo a subir las escaleras, al entrar a la habitacion se encontro con Nina quien habia puesto una muda de ropa sobre la cama.

- El baño esta listo... date una ducha, al parecer aun estas adormilado - le indico.

Urick la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la veia en su vida, no podia negar que desde el primer momento en que habia visto a Nina le habia parecido una chica muy ermosa, sin embargo saber de un dia para otro que estaban comprometidos parecia totalmente irreal, mas aun porque Urick nor ecordaba nada de lo que habia pasado.

- ¿Acaso no me estas escuchando? - lo cuestiono la chica al darse cuenta del pasmo del chico.

- Nina... -

- Apresurate - le indico dandole un rapido beso en los labios - Hermione me ha dicho que posiblemente el vuelo de Ron llegue un poco antes y no querras llegar tarde para recibir a tu amigo - comento - Anda, te espero abajo... no tarde - y dicho esto avanzo dispuesta a abandonar la habitacion.

- Nina - repitio Urick deteniendola por el brazo atrallendola hacia el. Sin saber por que un impulso la hizo besarla apasionadamente, la chica respondio a aquel gesto.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto la chica sorprendida de aquel repentino beso.

- Si... mas de lo que te imaginas - indico Urick con una sonrisa.

- Anda, dejate ya de juegos y apresurate... - indico la chica saliendo de la habitacion.

Urick estaba bastante confundido, sin embargo solo habia una persona que podia explicarle lo que staba sucediendo y esa en difinitiva era Hermione, de inmediato se apresuro a entrar a la ducha y unos minutos despues salio vestido y listo para marcharse, Nina lanzo unos pocos de polvos Flu en la chimenea haciendo que las llamas se tornase de un color verde encendido.

- ¿Y a donde vamos? - pregunto Urick al darse cuenta que desconocia aquel detalle.

- Esta mañana has amanecido bromista ¿No es asi? -dijo la chica jalandolo de la tunica hacia las llamas verdes - La madriguera - exclamo.

Los dos desaparecieron con extrema rapidez, Urick sintio una sensacion extraña en el estomago por unos segundos y por instinto cerro los ojos, un segundo despues volvio a sentir el piso bajo sus pies y se obligo a abrirlos nuevamente pudiendo notar que no se encontraban mas en Hogwarts. Lo primero que sintio Urick fue alguen estrechandolo, una mata de cabello marron cubrio su rostro y un suave perfume invadio su nariz, aquella en difinitiva no podia ser otra que Hermione Granger.

* * *

**COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUI TIENEN OTRO CAPITULO, ME COSTO, ME COSTO [¡TENGO SUEÑO!] EN FIN, YO SE QUE SE ESTAN HACIENDO MUCHAS PREGUNTAS PERO POCO A POCO IRAN COMPRENDIENDO QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE CON NUESTRO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS Y EL PORQUE LAS COSAS PARECEN TAN PERO TAN..PERO TAN... ¿YA DIJE TAN? EXTRAÑAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS, APENAS VAMOS EMPEZANDO ASI QUE NO COMAN ANSIAS... NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	6. Chapter 6: Locura

6

LOCURA

- ¡Urick! - exclamaron todos al unisono al ver emerger al joven de la chimenea quien fue atrapado casi inmediatamente por el abrazo de Hermione.

Urick continuaba desconcetado, tanto por aquel efusivo recibimiento como por lo que habia sucedido, o mas bien por lo que habia soñado que sucedia, pero entoncs, ¿Todo habia sido un sueño o habia sido real?

- ¡Pero sientesnse chicos... sientense! - exclamo Molly encaminado a Nina y a Urick hacia la mesa.

- Esperamos no haber llegado demasiado tarde - se disculpo Nina tomando asiento a lado de Ronald quien la saludo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- Para nada... para nada - respondio Artur - Apenas y acaban de llegar todos - explico - Urick, muchacho, hacia mucho que no venias a vistiarnos, mira que siempre tenias una excusa para no venir y por lo que veo ahora no te le has podido escapar a Nina -

Urick sonrio sin saber que responder, en realidad no recordaba la ultima vez que habia estado en aquel sitio, supuso que debio haber sido una de las ultimas veces que acompaño a Harry.

- ¿Te sientes bien Urick? - pregunto Hermione al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su amigo.

Urick asintio simplemente mirando a su alrededor, aquel sitio lucia justamente igual que como lo recordaba.

- Es el efecto del viaje por la red Flu - lo excuso Nina - Jamas le ha gustado ¿Verdad querido? - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Urick se limito a sonreir y de inmediato se levanto nueamente de la silla.

- Necesito tomar un poco de aire - se disculpo encaminandose hacia la salida.

- Pero... estamos a punto de empezar a comer - indico Molly quien cargaba unagran cacerola de asado.

- Solo saldre uno segundo... disculpenme - indico Urick saliendo de la cocina con todas las miradas de los presentes sobre el.

Al salir por la puerta el aire fresco golpeo su cara haciendolo sentir un poco mejor, sin saber porque se sentia agobiado, en realidad mas bien se encontraba confundido y lo que necesitaba era acomodar un poco sus ideas, repentinamente el rechinar de la puerta se escucho tras de el, al volverse se encontro con el amigable rostro de Hermione sonriendole.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - lo cuestiono la chica.

Urick trato de sonreir pero solo alcanzo a embozar una mueca.

- ¿Es por Harry ¿No es asi? - lo cuestiono la chica comprendiendo - Todo este lugar nos trae recuerdos a todos... es inevitable - indico.

- Hermione... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - la cuestiono Urick conciente de que quizas ella podria ayudarle a poner en orden sus ideas.

La chica se limito a asentir.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo murio Harry? - indico mirando a la chica en espera de su reaccion.

El rostro de la chica se lleno de asombro al escuchar aquella pregunta.

- Hace casi tres años... - respondio Hermione igualmente a la espectativa de la reaccion del chico.

Urick se quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

- Ha vuelto a ocurrirte de nuevo ¿No es asi? - pregunto la Chica acariciando el rostro de Urick.

- ¿De nuevo?- pregunto este sin comprender.

- La amnesia... - respondio esta - No te preocupes...- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo - ya escuchaste a los medimagos, es algo normal dado el estado en que te dejaron... los mortifagos, veras que las lagunas pronto desapareceran y volveras a vivir tranquilo... solo es cuestion de tiempo y de paciencia - dijo tratando de animarlo.

Urick avanzo un par de pasos mirando los amplio campos alrededor de la madriguera en silencio tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? -

- ¿Se casaran pronto? - pregunto nuevamente Hermione mirando al chico sin atreverce a acercarse a el.

- ¿Casarnos? - Urick se volvio a mirar a Hermione sin poder disimular su asombro.

- Tu y Nina... -

Urick guardo silencio sin saber que responder. A penas unos dias antes - o al menos eso habia creido - habia conocido a Nina y ahora se eneraba de que no solo vivian juntos si no que estaba a punto de contrae matrimonio. Aquello parecia una verdadera locura.

- Hermione... ¿Puedo decirte algo? - la cuestiono, sentia que ela era la unica persona a la que podia confiarle aquello - Pero debes prometerme que no le diras a nadie mas lo que estoy a punto de decirte... - rogo.

- ¿Que sucede Urick? -

- No entiendo que es lo que esta sucediendo pero... apenas ayer habia vuelto a Hogwarts... y hoy al despertar han pasado tres años, estoy comprometido con Nina y Harry esta... - el chico callo antes de terminar la frase.

- Ya te dije que es normaL Urick... no es laprimera vez que te sucede algo como esto, en realidad son secuelas de las maldiciones que usaron en ti... pero... - egrego sin poder disimular su preocupación - todos pensamos que habias mejorado, hacia meses que no tenias una crisis como esta - indico.

- Crisis... con eso quieres decir ¿Que estoy enloqueciendo? - pregunto sin atreverse a mirarla.

- ¡No... por supuesto que no! - alego la chica - veras que pronto pasara - dijo tratando de reconfortarlo.

- El problema es... - Urick trato de buscar las palabras correctas para explicar aquello que sentia pero no pudo hacerlo, en realidad aquello parecia una verdadera locura.

Los dos guardaron silencio nuevamente in saber que decir.

- Es mejor que entremos... todos nos estan esperando - indico la chica.

- Hermione... -

- Si... -

- Como... - Urick sintio que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sin embargo tenia que saber aquello - ¿Como fue? - la cuestiono armandose de valor - ¿Como murio Harry? - dijo finalmente.

- Urick es mejor que no hablemos de eso... -

- Hermione... por favor - rogo.

- Urick yo... -

- Lo mato Malfoy... - se escucho decir a una voz tras de ellos. Lo dos se volvieron a mirar al recien llegado.

- ¡Ron! - le riño Hermoione.

- Ya lo hemos hablado cientos de veces Hermione, es mejor decirle la verdad, eso le ayudara a recuperarse, si seguimos ocultandole las cosas jamas lograra volver a la realidad... - advirtio.

- ¡¿Malfoy?! - exclamo Urick sin poder creer aquello - ¡Habia sido esa rata miserable! - le habia dicho a Harry mil veces que no confiara en el pero no lo habia escuchado, Malfoy habia matado a Harry - Urick no podia creer aquello.

- ¿Donde esta? - pregunto Urick con un hilo de voz sintiendo que la rabia recorria cada centimetro de su cuerpo.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron sin entender.

- ¿Donde esta Malfoy? - pregunto nuevamente.

- Nadie lo ha visto desde aquello... - indico Ron haciendo caso omiso de las señales de Hermione de que se callara.

- ¿Y nadie ha hecho nada? - pregunto Urick sin poder creerlo.

- Lo han buscado por todas partes... pero parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra - indico Hermione con desanimo.

- ¡Pues yo lo voy a encontrar asi tenga que buscar debajo de cada piedra! - indico Urick echando a andar.

Repeninamente Urick sintio un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, tan agudo que cayo de rodillas al suelo sin poder soportar aquel dolor que lo perforaba, repentinamente miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, pero no simples recuerdos, las imagenes de un funeral, las lagrimas derramadas por muchos de sus amigos y por el mismo, de repente, las imagenes cambiaron y se vio a el mismo recibiendo el cargo de Director de Hogwarts y finalmente imagenes de él y Nina paseando por el castillo riendo felizmente enamorados.

- ¡Urick! - escucho gritar a Hermione quien de inmediato se apresuro a ayudarlo - Urick ¿Te sientes bien? - lo cuestiono.

La voz de la chica se fue haciendo mas y mas lejana, hasta que no pudo ver ni escuchar nada, la mirada se le nublo y sintio que caia en un profundo precipicio, repentinamente la sensacion desaparecio, Urick sintio el frio suelo de piedra. Abrio los ojos, por un momento le costo trabajo orientarse y darse cuenta de donde estaba, aquel sitio no podia ser la madriguera, miro a su alrededor y finalmente se dio cuenta, estaba en el castillo de Hogwarts, se puso de pie aun sintiendo se un tanto mareado, avanzo lentamente hata que llego a las puertas del gran comedor.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Urik se dio cuenta de que debia ser muy tarde o muy temprano aun, no se escuchaba ningun ruido.

Repentinamente un recuerdo vino a su mente y hecho a correr, un segundo despues se encontraba frente a la gargola que daba acceso a la escalera que conducioa a la oficina del director, Urick ni siquiera recordaba la contraseña, sin embargo y para su fortuna la gargola se movio dandole paso. De inmediato subio por la escalera y de un golpe abrio la puerta de la oficina. Todos los directores en sus cuadros se volvieron a mirarlo asombrados por la repentina aparicion de Crockford.

El rostro de Urick se lleno de incredulidad al ver sentado en su escritorio, tambien mirandolo desconcertado, a Harry.

- ¡Estas vivo! - exclamo Urick pasmado al pie de la puerta sin poder creerlo.

Harry se levanto de su escritorio y avanzo hacia Urick sin comprender su actitud. Urick tambien avanzo y sin decir nada mas abrazo a su amigo como queriendose convencer a si mismo que no se trataba de un sueño.

- ¿Que te sucede Urick?- lo cuestiono Harry sin comprender la actitud de Urick.

Entonces repentinamente una idea vino a la cabeza de Urick - ¿Y si todo aquello no habia sido solo un sueño? ¿Habia sido real? - sea como fuera tenia que advertir a Harry del peligro que lo acechaba.

- ¡Tienes que sacar a Malfoy de Hogwarts Harry! - exclamo Urick fuera de si.

- Urick, ya hemos hablado sobre Malfoy... por favor - suplico Harry tratando de evitar volver a pelear con su amigo.

- Harry... no lo entiendes... ¡Tener a Malfoy es un gran peligro! - explico Urick fuera de sus casillas - ¡Tienes que sacarlo de Hogwarts lo antes posible! ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde! -

- ¿Tarde? ¿De que estas ablando Urick? - pregunto Harry cada vez mas preocupado por la actitud de Urick.

- ¡Quiere matarte Harry! - exclamo Crockford horrorizado - ¡Si no hacemos algo Malfoy va a Matarte! -

El rostro de Harry se lleno de asombro al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

- ¿A donde vas Urick? - pregunto Harry al ver que Urick se encaminaba nuevamente hacia la puerte.

- Si no haces algo yo mismo lo hare... - indico avanzando con paso firme hacia la salida.

De pronto todo paso muy rapido, Harry saco la varita del bolsillo de su tunica y exclamo un Desmaius que impacto directamente contra Urick quien se desvanecio sin sentido sobre el suelo.

- Lo siento Urick... - musito Harry acercandose al chico.

Con otro movimiento de varita deposito a Urick sobre el sillon y de inmediato mando llamar a la señora Pomfrey, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedia pero temia que su amigo aun sufriera la secuelas de las torturas que habia padecido en el pasado.

* * *

**PUES AQUI LO TIENEN, OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SI, YO TAMBIEN ESTOY MUY CONFUNDIDO Y A MI DEFENSA DIRE QUE ESTA HISTORIA PARECE ESTAR ESCRIBIENDOSE SOLA Y DA UNOS GIROS ALGUMENTALES QUE DE REPENTE ME DEJAN CON CARA DE WHAT? PERO BUENO, POCO A POCO LAS COSAS SE HAN IDO ACLARANDO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO LES DE UNA IDEA DE A DONDE QUIERO LLEGAR, CREO QUE LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLON ES ¿QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTA PASANDO A URICK? PERO LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS ES QUE HARRY SIGUE VIVITO Y COLEANDO AUNQUE SI LOS TEMORES DE URICK SE HACEN REALIDAD NO SERA POR MUCHO TIEMPO O QUIEN SABE, TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR, JEJE.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENZADO A LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y DEJADO SUS REVIEWS, _SORA BLACK_, ESPERO QUE YA HAYAS SALIDO DEL SHOK DE VER A HARRY MUERTO, SI SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO [O MAS BIEN UNA PESADILLA] O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA YA LO VEREMOS EN FUTUROS CAPITULOS, ASI QUE MANTENTE ALERTA. _MIHARUXYAOI_ ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI TE HAYA DEJADO UN POCO MAS CLARO LO QUE LE ESTA SUCEDIENDO A URICK, LA CONFUSION VA A SER PARTE IMPORTANTE DE ESTE FIC, HACE QUE TE IDENTIFIQUES MAS CON EL PESONAJE PRINCIPAL: URICK, ¿TE IMAGINAS EL DAÑO QUE PUDO HABER CAUSADO HABER TENIDO QUE SOPORTAR SABE MERLIN CUANTAS MALDICIONES IMPERDONABLES MIENTRAS ESTUVO EN CAUTIVERIO? AHORA BIEN, NO QUIERO DECIR CON ESTO QUE URICK ESTE LOCO O MAS BIEN QUIEN SABE, EN REALIDAD CREO QUE EN ESTE CAPI URICK YA TIENE UNA IDEA DE LO QUE LE ESTA PASANDO AUNQUE ESTO LO SABREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CUANDO DESPIERTE DEL DESMAIUS QUE HARRY LE ACABA DE PROPINAR.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y POR AKI NOS LEEMOS PROXIMAMENTE... **


	7. Chapter 7: Preguntas sin respuesta

7

PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTA

- Urick... despierta... Urick... -

El chico abrio los ojos el escuchar aquella voz conocida.

- ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto el cico desorientado, lo ultim que recordaba era haber estado en la oficina del director tratando de advertirle a Harry del peligro que lo amenazaba.

- ¿Te sientres mejor Urick? - escucho preguntar a una chica, la habitacion estaba praticamente a oscuras, entonces se escucho un clic y una tenue luz ilumino la habitacion.

- ¿Nina? - reacciono Urick desconcertado - ¿Que fue lo que sucedio? - pregunto sin comprender.

- Te desmayaste... estabas platicando afuera con Hermione y con Ron y de repente comenzaste a sentirte mal... - indico quitandole un paño humedo de la frente - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - dijo acariciandole la mjilla con el dorso de la mano.

- Si... - respondio haciendo el intento de ponerse de pie pero la chica se lo impidio.

- Tienes que descansar... - dijo obligandolo a recostarse nuevamente.

Urick miro a su alrededor, dandose cuenta que estaba nuevamente en la Madriguera.

- ¿Donde esta Hermione? - la cuestiono Urick conciente de que quizas ella pudiera explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Ella y ron se marcharon hace unas horas... - indico Nina - Estaban muy preocupados - agrego - dicen que cuando tuvista la crisis estaban hablando de... -

- De Harry... Nina ¿Tu sabes exactamente como paso? - la cuestiono - Es decir ¿Cuando fue que Malfoy asesino a Harry? -

La chica e levanto sin saber que responder.

- Nina... -

- Desde siempre supiste que Malfoy no era de fiar ¿No es asi? - lo cuestiono la chica con un dejo de tristeza en su voz - Dsde que supiste que habia regresdo a Hogwarts te opusiste a toda costa pero Harry no te hizo caso... no yo tampoco - se lamento.

- ¿Como fue? - volvio a preguntar Urik incorporandose para sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

- Poco despues de que iniciaron las clases... Malfoy comenzo a echar andar su plan, desde un principio ese fin perseguia, la unica manera de poder matar a Harry era estando cerca de el, en un principio todos creimos que habia cambiado... despues de todo, el habia sido capaz de ayudarte para escapar de los mortifagos... jamas creimos que... -

- ¿Cual es la fecha exacta de la muerte de Harry? -

- Murio dos semanas despues de que malfoy regreso a Hogwarts - revelo Nina.

- ¿Dos semanas? - exclamo Uick sin poder creer aquello.

- Malfoy escapo despues de asesinar a Harry y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber de el... - indico.

- ¿Como lo mato? -

- Le lanzo una maldicion imperdonable... -

- ¿Fue en la sala de menesteres? - pregunto Urick al recordar la extraña vision que habia tenido en ocaciones anteriores.

- Si... tu mismo lo encontrarte ahi... muerto - apunto Nina.

Urick permanecio en silencio analizano la situacion, si las palabras de Nina eran ciertas solo habia dos opciones, la primera es que finalmente Urick habia perdido completamente la razon y la otra es que existia una posibilidad de salvar a Harry antes de que aquello sucediera, antes de que Malfoy lo asesinara.

- Nina... - la llamo Urick - Necesito que me hagas un favor... - le solicito.

- El que quieras... - indico la chica.

- Necesito que me lances un desmaius - pidio.

- ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto la chica sin comprender.

- Solo hazlo... -

- Pero Urick... -

- Te lo ruego -

La chica miro a Urick sin comprender aquella extraña peticion, sin embargo algo en su interior le decia que Urick tenia una buena razon para pedirle aquello.

- ¿Que es lo que sucede Urick? - lo cuestiono la chica - ¿De que se trata todo esto? -

Urick permanecio en silencio, despues de todo la chica merecia una explicacion aunque no sabia si la chica le creeria, aun asi dcidio que era mejor darle ciertos detalles.

- Creo que puedo evitar que Harry muera Nina... - alego el chico mirando a Nina con descicion.

- ¿De que estas hablando? -

- No se como pero creo que puedo detener a Malfoy antes de que asesine a Harry... tienes que creerme, no puedo explicar como ni porque pero estoy convencido que puedo hacerlo.

Nina miro a Urick sin saber que hacer.

- Hazlo Nina... por favor -

La chica saco su varita del bolsillo y apunto hacia Urick, su mano tembraba producto de los nervios, su boca estaba seca asi que paso un poco de saliva antes de pronunciar el hechizo.

- ¡Desmaious! - exclamo, un az de luz salio de la varita de la chica e impacto directamente contra Urick haciendolo perde nuevamente el conocimiento.

La vista del chico se nublo nuevamente, y al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontro en la oficina del director, ahi estaban todos los cuadros de los viejos directores quienes se encargaban de sus asuntos. Urick se incorporo del sillon,esta vez conciente de que su plan parecia haber tenido resultado.

- ¿Te sientes mejor Urick? - lo cuestiono Harry poniendose de pie.

- Ahora lo estoy... - admitio Urick al ver que su amigo seguia con vida.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre Malfoy... -

- No te preocupes amigo, creo que tienes razon y ya se lo que debo hacer - admitio Urick poniendose de pie.

- ¿Eso que quiere decir? - pregunto Harry sin entender a que se referia.

- Hablare con Malfoy y aclarare las cosas... - indico Urick con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¿Quieres que lo mande llamar? - pregunto Harry.

- No... prefiero hablar a solas con el - indico Urick - Ire a buscarlo... - dijo encaminandose hacia la salida.

Harry miro a Urick por un istante percibiendo algo raro en su actitud, sin emargo prefirio dejarlo pasar y ver a que aucerdo llegaban el y Malfoy.

- Harry... - se dirigio Urick deteniendose antes de salir por la puerta - ¿Confias en mi? - lo cuestiono.

Harry miro a su amigo sin comprender la pregunta.

- Por supuesto que confio en ti - exclamo sin dudarlo un instnte mas.

Urick sonrio al escuchar aquello y de inmediato abandono la habitacion.

Una vez afuera Urick avanzo hacia las masmorraz donde estaba seguro que encontraria a Malfoy preparandose para sus clases del dia siguiente, al llegar un extraño aroma invadia todo el hambiente, lo cual lo hizo suponer que en efecto ahi se encontraba Malfoy. Toco un par de veces hasta que escucho la voz del rubio indicandole que pasara, al verlo Malfoy no pudo disumular su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

- Crockford... - exclamo el Slytering al verlo entrar por la puerta.

Urick simplemente se limito a mirarlo como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que es lo que necesita profesor Crockford? - pregunto Malfoy con pedanteria.

- Quisiera hacerte dos preguntas Malfoy... - indico Urick avanzando un par de pasos - Primero quiero saber si es cierto lo que me han dicho... -

- ¿Sobre que? -pregunto Malfoy arqueando una ceja.

- Que tu me has ayudado a escapar de los Mortifagos y que gracias a ti... estoy vivo - lo cuestiono.

Malfoy permanecio en silencio, admitir que habis ayudado a alguien no era precisamente algo facil, mucho menos si ese alguien era Urick.

- Si lo quieres es darme las gracias no te preocupes... - indico Malfoy con todo desden.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? - lo cuestiono Urick - Aun mas importante ¿Como lo hiciste? no creo que haya sido muy facil escapar de los mortifagos y mucho menos de Lord Voldemort... -

- Simplemente lo hice y creo que deberia bastarte con eso, despues de todo te salve el pellejo ¿Por que te cuesta tantro trabajo creer que he cambiado Crockfor? Hasta el mismo Harry esta convencido de mi arrepentimiento y mira que jamas fuimos ni seremos los mejores amigos... la gente cambia Crockford - indico Malfoy moviendo un poco la pocion que tenia en el caldero.

- Tu lo has dicho Malfoy... - indico Urick sacando la varita de su bolsillo - La gente cambia... las serpietes como t siempre seran unas traicioneras... - alego apuntandole.

- ¿Acaso piensas matarme Crockford? - pregunto Malfoy con despreocupacion.

Urick solto una pequeña risilla.

- Exactamnte Malfoy... - admitio - ¡¡¡Aveda Kedabra!!! - exclamo.

Un rayo de luz verde salio de la varita de Urick impactando directamente sobre Malfoy quien cayo sin vida al suelo. Justo en ese momento los alumnos de Slytering comenzaron a llegar dispuestos a tomar su clase de pociones y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Unos minutos despues Urick era conducido por agentes del ministerio fuera de Hogwarts mientras los alunos miraban curiosos la escena sin poder creer lo que el profesor Crockford acababa de hacer.

* * *

**¿LO VIERON VENIR? PORKE LA VERDAD YO NO... URICK CROCKFORD CONVERTIDO EN UN ASESINO... NO TENGO PALABRAS LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIRLES ES QUE MALFOY SE VA A QUEDAR BIEN MUERTO, NADA NI NADIE LO VA APODER REVIVIR COMO SUCEDIO CON HARRY... AHORA LA PREGUNTA ES ¿COMO VOY A LIBRAR A URICK DE ESTE EMBROLLO? SUPONGO QUE SABEN LO QUE SIGUE ¿ACABARA URICK EN AZCABAN? ¿ALEGARA DEMENCIA? ¿PUBLICARE PRONTO UN UEVO CAPITULO? EN FIN, ESTA HISTORIA SE PONE CADA VEZ MAS BUENA, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, POR LO PRONTO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Intercambio

8

INTERCAMBIO

La conmosion afuera de la oficina del director era tremenda, profesores, alumnos, miembros del ministerio y la prensa del mundo magico se arremolinaba tratando de saber lo que sucedia. En el Interior Urick permanecia en silencio mirando el espacio vacio en una de las paredes, el mismo donde habia visto colgado el cuadro de Harry cuando se habia enterado que habia muerto.

- ¡Respondeme Urick! - gito Potter dando un golpe sobre su escritorio - ¿Porque lo has hecho? - exigio.

Urick se volvio a ver a su amigo, a pesar de lo ocurido, a pesar de que apenas unas horas atras habia aniquilado a Malfoy lanzandole una maldicion imperdonable se encontraba totalmente tranquilo.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? - lo cuestiono Harry nuevamente - Asesinaste a Malfoy a sangre fria... - le indico como tratando de hacerlo entrar en razon.

- Hice lo que tenia que hacer Harry - fue lo unico que respondio el muchacho mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de Harry.

- ¿Estas conciente de lo que te haran? -

- Supongo que me refundiran en Azcaban por lo que m equeda de vida... - musito sin darle demasiada importancia.

- ¡Te pueden condenar incluso a l amuerte Urick! - exclamo Harry temeroso de que aquello sucediera en realidad.

- Ya te dije que no me importa Harry... - respondio Urick sin dar mayor importancia a las palabras de su amigo - El iba a matarte Harry... no me preguntes como lo se pero lo se... iba a matarte y no me importa si me condenan a recibir el beso del dementor, por lo menos morire con la tranquilidad de saber que pude impedirlo - alego.

Harry miro a Urick, por alguna estraña razon sentia que su amigo estaba sendo sincero, sin ambargo por otro lado no habia ninguna prueba feaciente de que lo que Urick decia fuera verdad, unicamente su palabra, para Harry era mas que suficiente, pero lo smiembros del Ministerio no se conformarian con eso, lo refundirian en Azcaban en cuanto lo tubieran entre sus manos.

- La gente del ministerio esta afuera... creo que es mejor que me entregues de una buena vez o te veras en problemas, despues de todo la mayoria de ellos sabian que tu y Malfoy tampoco eran lo smejores amigos y podrian creer que estas involucrado - sugirio Urick.

- Me importa un comino lo que piense el ministerio... ¡No puedo entregarte urick, mucho menos si lo que dices es verdad! -

- ¿Estas sugiriendo que me dejaras escapar? - pregunto Urick - No puedes hacerlo... aun si lo haces, te advierto que me entregare - amenazo.

- Si eres inocente... ¿No seria mejor que intentaras por lo menos probarlo? - indico Harry.

- ¿Probarlo? - Urick no sabia como hacer semejante cosa, lo unico que tenia eran los recuerdos de lo que parecian ser premoniciones o sueños de lo que podia ocurrir teniendo a Malfoy en Hogwarts.

Repentinamente las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron de color verde y un segundo despues aparecieron Ron Y hermione.

- Urick... ¿Por que lo has hecho? lo cuestiono la castaña abrazandolo - ¡Por Merlin Harry! ¿Que es lo que va a suceder con Urick?-

Harry se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder.

- La gente de Ministerio esta esperando que entregues a Urick... - Indico Ron sacudiedose la ceniza da la tunica - Si no lo haces pensaran que tu y Urick estaban conspirando para deshacerse de Malfoy - agrego.

- Lo se... pero no puedo permitir que se lo lleven a Azcaban... tenemos que hacer algo - indico Harry sin saber que hacer.

- Nosotros... - comenzo Hermione con timidez - hemos pensado en una forma de ganar un poc de tiempo... hata que encuentremos la manera de probar que Urick esta diciendo la verdad... - indico.

- ¿De que estan hablando? - pregunto Urick sin comprender.

Hermione saco dos pequeñas botellas del bolsillo de su tunica y se las mostro a Harry y a Urick.

- ¿Posion multijugos? - pregunto Harry al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

- La tomare y m ehare pasar por Urick... - indico Ron - Asi tu y Harry tendran tiempo para aclarar todo este embrollo.

- ¡De ninguna manera! - exclamo Urick al escuchar aquel descabellado plan - ¿Estas conciente de lo que te podria pasar en Azcaban? - lo cuestiono - ademas les repito lo que le he dicho a Harry no tengo ninguna prueba de lo que Malfoy tenia planeado hacer - les recordo.

- Aun asi debemos intentarlo - indico Harry para sorpresa del chico.

- ¿Estas loco? - reacciono Urick sin dar credito - ¡No voy a permitir de ninguna manera que Ron tome mi lugar! -

- !Es la unica oportunidad que tenemos de probar tu inocencia Urick! - Alego Hermione - Los tres sabemos que si asesinaste a Malfoy debiste haber tenido una razon... si dices que Malfoy iba a matar a Harry te creemos y vamos a dmostrar que lo que hiciste fue con el unico fin de salvar a Harry... - indico.

Urick se quedo en silencio, en verdad sentia un miedo enorm de terminar sus dias en Azcaban, sin embargo tambien temia por lo que podia pasarle a Ron estando ahi en su lugar, mas aun al estar conciente de lo dificil que seria probar que estaba diciendo la verdad y Malfoy tenia planes de aniquilar a Harry.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo Urick... - los apresuro Ron quitandole una de las botellas Hermione.

La chica se acerco a Urick y le entrego la otra a la vez que arranco un cabello y lo deposito dentro del recipiente, la mezcla tomo un color verdoso y despidio un aroma repugnante, señal de que estaba lista.

- Buena suerte Urick... y no lo olvides - dijo Ron estrechandolo - Confio en ti... no me dejes mucho tiempo esperandote en Azcaban - dijo en tono de broma.

El pelirojo bebio la pocion de un solo trago haciendo cara de repugnancia al percibir el sabor de aquello. Urick hizo lo mismo, los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro en espera de la reaccion. Repentinamente sus rostros comenzaron a cambiar de forma, primer Urick se vio a si mismo solo que en lugar de su usual cabello castaño aun se apreciaba el tono pelirrojo caracteristico de los Wesley. Un segundo despues el cambio habia sido completo.

- Es mejor que nos marchemos... - indico Hermione acercandose nuevamente a la chimenea, repentinamente se aceco a Ron y lo beso en los labios, para Urick fue mus extraño verse a si mismo besado por Hermione, aunque sabia que en realidad se trataba de su amigo.

- Aun sigo creyendo que es una mala idea - indico Urick sin estar muy convencido de aquello -

- No debemos perder tiempo... esperen hasta que yo valla a buscarlos - indico Harry.

- ¿Que pasara cuando se pase el efecto de la pocion multijugos? - pregunto urick preocupado.

- No te preocupes... - indico Ron - Hermione la ha modificado para que dure por lo menos dos semanas -

- Vamonos Urick... - lo apresuro la chica.

Urick y Hermione desaparecieron envueltos en las llamas verdes de la chimenea, mientras tanto Harry se apresuro a la entrada para permitir entrar a las personas del ministerio, un rato despues al que todos creian Urick era escoltado hacia Azcaban mientras que Harry preparaba todo para ir en busca de Hermione y el verdadero Urick con la esperanza de poder aclarar aquello lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

**BUENO, PUES AUI SEGUIMOS... LAS COSAS SE ESTANPONIENDO COLOR DE HORMIGA, POR MERLIN ¿CREEN QUE RON SOPORTE LA TORTURA DE ESTAR EN AZCABAN? ¿HABRA ALGUNA MANERA DE PROBAR QUE MALFOY TENIA TODA LA INTENCION DE ASESINAR A HARRY? LA VERDAD ESTOY PREOCUPADO PORQUE ME HE METIDO EN "CAMISA DE ONCE VARAS" COMO SE DICE COMUNMENTE. EN FIN, POCO A POCO HE IDO ACLARANDO LAS COSAS O EMPEORANDO SEGUN SEA EL CASO. LES AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y NO DESESPEREN, ESTO NO SE TERMINA HASTA QUE SE TERMINA...**


End file.
